


Experimental Benefits

by Dainonico, SewerWitch



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Boys Kissing, Cheating, Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, TKSRoleplayCollab, TKSRoleplayCollabsEventSep2020, TKSevents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 41,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dainonico/pseuds/Dainonico, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SewerWitch/pseuds/SewerWitch
Summary: Senku knows the answers to everything, so when his friend Taiju comes up on day to ask about kissing, Senku knew he also had to help him in that department.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Ooki Taiju
Comments: 11
Kudos: 91
Collections: TKS RP and Gen Ships Month - September 2020





	1. Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this first chapter, this is an rp turn into fic between Plum and me, since the work is a little bit long, will be adding chapters as the days passed. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!!

It was Friday afternoon and Senku was already ready for Taiju’s arrival; they have always spent time together since in early middle school Taiju defended him from some bullies. He surely could be called that big oaf as his best friend, he was the one that constantly listened to him and helped him in every crazy plan he had, even if Taiju never really understood it, he was just glad to lend him a hand. 

Byakuya had recently been accepted in the NASA spaceship training program for astronauts, so every day after school he was by himself and every weekend, Taiju arrived with a bag full of clothes to spend those nights with him, watching movies, eating snacks and just hanging out when Senku had to focused on his experiments. 

Taiju's stuff was all packed. That was to say, nearly all of his stuff was already packed. Taiju had been spending his weekends with Senku for a good while now, to the point that it felt almost silly taking a lot of the stuff from his bags when he knew he'd be heading over again once the school week was over. Their weekend would be full of the usual stuff - Senku talking about his most recent (and really confusing!) experiments, and Taiju would nod along happily. Even if Taiju didn't understand half of the things Senku said, he couldn't help but feel so happy watching him ramble passionately! 

The walk to Senku's place never took too long. It was a route Taiju had gotten used to, almost as well traveled as his walk to school. He passed a small park on the way, a grassy patch where he and Senku would often set off or test his machines. But, as Taiju's eyes fell on a laughing couple, his mind shot quickly to a thought that had been in the back of his head for awhile. Whoever they were, they looked so happy, giggling in each other's arms, one of them quickly stealing a peck from the other, which enticed a shy but happy reaction from the both of them. 

Taiju looked away - he shouldn't be staring so rudely at such an act! But he had found himself noticing it a lot more lately. Even in school, some of his friends (ones that Senku deemed 'too loud and idiotic to be around, even for him') would often talk about the girls in their class. The cutest ones, ones they would date. A few of them even boasted about kisses, about how soft a girl's lips were, or how nice their lipgloss would taste.

There was a cute girl in class. She was kind, and a bit quiet, but great with her fingers whenever it came to school crafts... but Taiju didn't even have the courage to talk to her, let alone talk about... kissing! He usually stayed quiet during those conversations, never sure what to say, not having anything to say...

But he knew someone that'd probably have an opinion. Senku knew absolutely everything. If he brought up the kissing stuff... perhaps Senku would have a great solution for him. Maybe a way to practice, so that he could at least know what the others were talking about. Or, maybe Senku could go on and on about brain chemicals... either way, he wouldn't make Taiju feel silly for asking. 

Senku's front door was unlocked, but Senku was also expecting his arrival. Taiju announced his entrance, removing his shoes before stepping fully into the house. Senku heard the enthusiastic yelling of his friend, how the front door closed with a noisy slam, the heavy footsteps eagerly climbing up the stairs and his friend’s dorky face when entering his room. “I don’t get why you returned to your house.” He chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. “You could stay here with me, you already spend most of your time here at the house.” It surely felt nice when Taiju slept next to him and less lonely than the rest of the school days. 

"Senku!" He said, inside the room with a wide grin, "are you busy?? I need to ask you about something."

The blonde didn’t like to admit it, but he was already missing Byakuya. Then he noticed he didn’t answer his friend’s question and shook his head to get those embarrassing topics away. “I’m not really that busy, what do you want to ask?”

Senku's smile was so bright, Taiju could already tell their day was going to be fun. Maybe Senku had something planned already. Taiju would always be ready to help with anything, even if it meant hooking up those weird electric things to his arms that made his muscles move on their own!

"I don't wanna be a burden," he said then, putting his bag down near Senku's desk and sitting on the edge of Senku's bed, "well, more of one, I suppose!" his grin was wide, cheeky even. Byakuya was always so kind, allowing Taiju over whenever he wanted, even inviting him on trips or out to restaurants sometimes. He had thought about fully moving in before, now that Byakuya had gone off to start his big space training, but he really didn't want to outstayed his welcome... Maybe if Senku brought it up, not as a joke, he'd consider it. 

"Oh, right!" he had a question to ask, it nearly left his mind entirely. Though, now, looking at Senku who was staring back at him with waiting eyes, Taiju began to feel a bit shy. This was... a couple stuff. But best friends should be able to talk about it...! If his other friends at school could, then why can't he talk about it with Senku...? 

"What, uh," he stalled a bit, scratching at his cheek, unsure how to word it. Which meant he had to go with his usual style of getting thoughts out: just doing it. "What do you know about kissing?? I mean - not like, your dad or on the cheek, but real kissing??"

Senku furrowed his eyes, why the hell did Taiju want to know that? He just scratched the inside of his ear with his pinky finger. “Well, I just know that kissing causes a chemical reaction in your brain, including a burst of the hormone oxytocin, which it’s often referred to as the love hormone, because it stirs up feelings of affection and attachment.” 

He got up from his desk chair and sat right next to his friend, teasingly poking at his ribs. “Why? You want to kiss Yuzuriha? You haven’t even asked her out yet.” Senku glared at Taiju and sighed deeply, it seemed his friend was asking for real as if he wanted to do it soon, not a silly guy talk, that kind of talk he always had with his gorila friends. “I also know that we have to use no less than 34 of our facial muscles, and perhaps up to 146 total body muscles when we kiss. The most important is the orbicularis oris, the muscle that helps us pucker up.” 

Senku patted on his friend’s back. “Why? What are you planning on doing?”

Senku was saying so many big words... but Taiju expected this. He did his best to nod along, trying to at least capture the basics... Mostly all he could get out of it was 'kissing makes you feel good'. But he could guess that! People do it all the time! So it had to feel good somehow. 

"W-what?!" Taiju could feel his face growing hot from such a question. Yuzuriha was pretty! And he wanted to talk to her more! But he couldn't even get the courage to admit to himself that he had a crush, let alone to her! He began to shake his head vigorously, "no no no, that's not it at all! Besides, I don't even know how!" 

Perhaps that was the point...? Maybe that's why it felt so scary. He twisted himself on the bed then, sitting crisscrossed and facing Senku, his hands laying on his knees. "I...! I would like to know how, that's all!" Taiju thought over his own question, a finger propping up his chin as he did. Deep thinking wasn't really his forte, but Taiju knew there was a better way to phrase such a question. He didn't really come here to hear Senku talk about facial muscles, after all. "Do you know... a way people could practice? There has to be a way..."

Senku listened to his friend’s next question, so the big oaf was thinking about practicing kisses, he thought for a bit before answering. He never had really thought about that. “You could practice kissing a pillow as they do on those silly movies that you made me watch, but that doesn’t make sense since the pillow’s texture doesn’t resemble a human’s lips.” And then another thought quickly crossed his mind, in order to practice a kiss, to fully feel how another human’s lips felt, the best possible practice was with another human being. 

The blonde’s cheeks blushed a tiny bit by the idea and he scratched the back of his neck before saying it out loud. “I think you’ll need to practice with someone...someone you can trust.” Senku clearly knew the purposes of kissing someone; it was to create a more intimate bond with another person, it also correlates with feelings of attachment and comfort as there was a higher concentration of nerve endings in the lips compared to any other part of the body. 

“Well…” He looked up to glare at the deep brown eyes of his friend. “It may sound silly, but since you’re really interested in practicing it as it could also work as a different kind of experiment.”

This was entirely science related. “We trust each other and this can’t get out of these four walls.” He smirked, trying to look confident. “But we could practice with each other.”

Taiju nodded along as always, eager to hear what Senku had to say or what sort of experiments he was going to think up. But when Senku suggested they use each other for practicing...

"What?! Really?!" Taiju's voice bellowed - he never really had a good control of that in the first place. But Senku's smirk said it all. He wasn't joking. Taiju's hands gripped at his knees, brows furrowing as he thought it over... everything Senku was saying was true. They were good friends! Great friends, BEST friends! So if he practiced with anything, Senku was a perfect person. If they messed up or did something stupid then they could just laugh it off. 

Senku was a boy though. But Taiju didn't find the thought to bother him at all. Senku brought it up, so it must not bother him, either... and, as Senku had said, this wouldn't leave the privacy of Senku's room. 

Slowly, Taiju gave a nod. "Do you... know how to start? Does it matter who starts it? Ah," Taiju nodded then, thinking back to his friends that would talk about these things, or even when he saw couples kiss in movies or at the park. It was usually the boy who started the kiss, right...? But since they were both boys... "I'm taller," he said then. It made the most sense! "So, should I kiss you?"

Senku chuckled, being taller had nothing to do with starting the kiss but he shrugged his shoulders, showing his friend that he didn’t care who really began the act, it was just a plan and vain experiment between two friends. 

The blonde noticed how Taiju started leaning his face closer and suddenly it happened, he could feel how his cheeks were getting warmer and how his hands were strangely shaking; Taiju had hugged him, lifted him and carried him around, never getting nervous around him or his body; they had even saw each other naked during school and when sharing baths, but suddenly the idea of having Taiju’s lips so closed to him, felt extremely different. 

Taiju was eager to learn and Senku just proposed this, there was no turning back. Both had their eyes closed when their lips touched and at first it was almost as if they didn’t want to kiss each other. Taiju’s mouth was hard on his, unyielding; Senku didn’t know where to put his arms, so he clenched his hands right on top of his lap. 

Taiju... had no idea what to do! His hands stayed glued on his knees, his lips he forgot to really pucker... he at least remembered to close his eyes. A panic began to build in him - was he doing this totally wrong...? Even Senku's lips seemed stiff and nervous. Taiju began to worry that he pressured his friend into something he didn't want to do. But it was Senku that suggested it... And it was a chance for Taiju to learn...!

The blonde noticed it, how Taiju’s lips softened. Senku could feel the rapid beat of his heart as he could taste the sweetness of the apple juice still on the brunette’s mouth; his heart was now hammering, and there was a rushing sound in his ears, like bird’s wings begging to be free.

Taiju did his best to relax his body, finding immediately how... nice Senku's lips felt against his. It was nothing like the quick pecks his parents once gave him. Senku's lips were so warm, soft even. Just like Taiju's friends would talk about. He could feel Senku's breath against his face, slow, maybe even a bit nervous too. Taiju could even feel the way Senku's bottom lip quivered, just a bit. Maybe it was too much! 

Worried that he was overwhelming his friend, Taiju immediately pulled away, shocked for a moment to see how pink Senku's cheeks were. "S-sorry!" he blurted out, knowing his own face must be red with how hot it felt, "was that... too long? It, uh, felt nice," he laughed, hoping it would clear the air a bit, rubbing at the back of his neck. But it was then that he noticed how tightly Senku's hands were clasped above his lap, the smallest tremble in them. 

"You're shaking..." Taiju's brows began to knit, reaching to take his friend's hands, as if holding them would stop them from shaking. "Are you okay...? Was it too much? I felt your lips shaking, too..." Taiju wanted to mention how soft Senku's lips were, but he kept such a thought to himself...

Senku didn’t notice how much he was actually trembling, it was an exhilarating and different experience. Taiju’s strong laugh helped him come out of his inner thoughts, he gasped when the brunette held his hands; Senku didn’t notice it before, but Taiju’s hands felt rough and warm, nicely warm. “I-It felt nice...yeah...I don’t know…” His heart was finally beating with a steady rhythm. “I don’t know if you want to keep practicing.” The blonde said at last. “Maybe later, we could watch some kissing videos, probably we did something wrong.” 

So many thoughts were swirling around his head as he didn’t know how long the kiss should last, if it was ok to kept their lips close or if it was important to opened their mouths; it was a whole new world of self-discovery and continuous experimentation, and if Taiju wanted to keep going, Senku wanted too. 

The blonde noticed that their hands were still between Tiaju’s strong grip and something within his soul was telling him not to let go of this new closeness; Senku’s lips were also tingling, did he want another kiss? He surely needed to try them more in order to fully practice kissing, but he didn’t expect to actually like this kind of activity. 

“We could go grab some dinner and then try it again.” Once more he felt how his cheeks kept burning. “Or…” Was it too weird to say: or we could continue kissing until doing it right?

Senku seemed to be more or less back to his usual self, or at least his shaking had stopped. Taiju couldn't help but beam at that - Senku wasn't upset with him, and that in of itself was great news. In fact... Senku was even suggesting they try again, even bringing up watching something to get their technique right... Taiju felt a burst of excitement bubble in his chest, still holding Senku's hands between his own as he spoke loudly, "we can do that! I bet if we watch someone kissing for real, we can learn from it!" 

He stood then, tugging Senku to stand with him, though he finally let go of Senku's hands once they were both standing. Senku didn't object at all as Taiju walked towards the kitchen, their conversations and moods seeming a lot less tense as they talked about dinner. Without Byakuya around they mostly lived off instant noodles and other such meals, which was also the case for that night. As their noodles softened on the living room table, Taiju watched as Senku began to browse through movies on their television. They usually always chose something funny to laugh at as they ate their dinner... but Taiju's mind went back to the things Senku had said just said a short while ago. 

"We could watch a chick flick," Taiju said, turning to Senku and already expecting the raised eyebrows, "I-I mean, there's always a lot of kissing in those. And that's probably better than someone talking about. It's like, the real deal, you know?" It made sense in his head. A tutorial would tell them what to do, but a good kiss scene would show them. And...! They wanted to get it right, after all...!

“Sure.” Senku tensed a bit after Taiju remembered him about the chick flick movie, but he offered that solution in the first place. The blonde grabbed the remote control and started searching through Netflix, he really didn’t know any good romantic movie, but he thought anyone he clicked would have one or more kissing scenes; before he started hesitating the selected the first one on the list “The Kissing Booth”, hell, even the freaking title had the word. 

The movie theme itself was stupid and kind of lame for him: two best friends with rules to keep their friendship flourishing, of course the girl falls in love with the friend’s brother while also developing the idea to creat a kissing both (ha! movie title) for their Los Angeles Day School Annual Fundraiser Event. Even if this was a movie he surely wouldn’t have picked given another circumstances, he and Taiju started laughing every now and then for the stupid dialogues.

Then the movie important part came, they started kissing on the booth, but the kisses were small pecks on the lips, that was fine, but that wasn’t they were looking to watch; then after several minutes the characters kiss again, and one could really saw the true emotions blossoming from that kiss, lips brushing together, mouths partially opened, bodies so closed from each other and fingers curling in each other’s hands. Ok, they really didn’t even do that. 

After the scene ended with one security guard interrupting the lovely kiss, Senku turned his face to glared at Taiju, were they really going to try an intense kiss like that? He gulped, feeling a warm feeling running through his body.

probably why this movie was making Taiju laugh more than feel connected to any of the characters. It was still nice to bond over bashing a movie, but knowing that a kissing scene would soon happen wouldn't leave Taiju's mind. That's why they were doing this. To kiss again. 

Their kiss before was nice, at least it ended up being nice after Taiju finally calmed down. But, according to Senku, there was something more to it that they had not yet achieved. This movie would help. And then they would both be able to say they've not only kissed someone before, but that they were great at it...! And maybe, just maybe, Taiju wouldn't feel so strange when his school friends would brag about their girlfriends. 

After the kissing scene finally ended, Taiju could see from the corner of his eye as Senku turned to face him. His shoulders felt tense, turning as well. The rest of the movie didn't matter, they weren't even really that into it. But they had seen enough. At least enough to give it another try. 

Taiju slowly scooted closer to Senku, noting carefully how his friend didn't object to the way he slowly grabbed his hands. He tried to remember the scene from the movie. It was only seconds ago that they watched it on the screen, but everything in his mind felt as if it was going blank. With a gulp of his own, Taiju slowly brought a hand up to hold Senku's jawline, careful to watch his friend's expression for any signs of uneasiness or wanting Taiju to stop. But, aside from perhaps an equal amount of nerves and pink cheeks, Senku wasn't saying no...

Taiju slowly leaned in then, watching as Senku's eyes were the first to close and followed suit soon after, bringing their lips together just as before. But there was an immediate difference, even Taiju could feel it right from the beginning. Senku wasn't tense against his lips, nor was he trembling again. Instead, Taiju felt how Senku began to lean into it, ever so slightly, reciprocating the kiss.

He was expecting it and this second time it felt better than the first one. Taiju was now touching his face and the heat returned to his own cheeks; his chest rose and fell as he drew in a breath. Senku remembered the movie scene and slowly started moving his lips, feeling something melting inside him that hurt in an exquisite way; he now knew what to do with his hands as he wrapped them around Taiju’s neck-this was the correct position, right? And suddenly he felt his friend’s arms around his waist and everything was transformed and enchanted as everything was making sense. 

Their mouths kept clumsy moving, parting and closing, parting and closing as the kiss was getting longer and their bodies were brushing against each other. Was this normal? It felt nice, it felt sweet, it felt great. 

Senku didn’t want to pull back but he needed to breath and then he opened his eyes; Taiju brought his head close, resting his forehead on his and they looked at each other and Senku felt weird because he wanted another kiss, another experiment to be sure of the weird feelings swirling inside his skin. 

It was all a mixed blur. At the time it felt like it lasted forever, but once Taiju's lips finally fell apart from Senku's he knew then it only lasted a short while. Maybe thirty seconds. Senku probably knew the exact time. But Taiju couldn't focus on stuff like that, at the time he could only focus on how soft Senku's lips felt against his, how Senku's breath shuddered against his own lips, how... nice it felt when Senku's arms wrapped around their neck and their bodies had moved closer.

“I-I think...this is how people are supposed to kiss…”

It was all a mixed blur. At the time it felt like it lasted forever, but once Taiju's lips finally fell apart from Senku's he knew then it only lasted a short while. Maybe thirty seconds. Senku probably knew the exact time. But Taiju couldn't focus on stuff like that, at the time he could only focus on how soft Senku's lips felt against his, how Senku's breath shuddered against his own lips, how... nice it felt when Senku's arms wrapped around their neck and their bodies had moved closer.

"We...! Should pick a different movie!" His voice was loud, happy, hoping that this wouldn't make their friendship awkward. "This movie was super lame - we can find one better, I bet!" Grabbing the remote, Taiju stopped the odd kissing movie and instead began to browse actions and comedies. Something more to their style. Something without deep, sensual kisses that would cause him to want to ask for another try.

Senku nodded, feeling weird by the sudden separation of their bodies, he really thought Taiju was going to ask for another kiss, but it seemed the experimenting part had ended. A lingering sensation was left on his own lips, missing Taiju’s...he shook his head to try and forget, obviously it was the hormone oxytocin running inside his body that was messing around his mind, confusing a simple kiss between two best friends in feelings of affection and attachment. 

Taiju picked a different movie and the blonde was thankful for that, he didn’t need to see more lame kissing scenes. Everything went back to normal, their typical chatter, getting excited by the fighting scenes and losing their mind with all the different weapons and martial arts techniques that the protagonist was using; Senku loved this kind of movies, because even if they were physically impossible, he loved how Taiju got excited with every passing second. 

Then when the movie ended it was already midnight and Senku stood up from the couch, stretching his body and cracking his neck. “I’ll go now to bed.” He said before walking down the hallway towards his own room; Taiju knew perfectly the house and he had complete access to everything he wanted to eat or do, but something inside him got pleased the moment his friend nodded and followed him. 

Once inside his bedroom, Senku stripped and started putting on his pajamas with small rocket drawings, then he climbed into his own bed and set himself on the right side, always leaving the left side for Taiju. The brunette had the option of sleeping on the couch or even in Byakuya’s bed, but since forever both preferred to shared the bed as they loved to talk about anything before falling asleep; sometimes Taiju would heard Senku’s new experiment’s ideas or the blonde would listen carefully to some good old ghost stories, he knew they weren’t real, but the illusion in the brunette’s eyes were everything to listen carefully to his words.

Taiju happily accepted the spot next to Senku, having just changed himself into his own pajamas. Nothing cool and matching like Senku's, just some boxer shorts and a loose t-shirt, but they were comfortable! As he laid himself on Senku's bed, the blankets being pulled up over the two of them, Taiju's mind was a million miles away from the kiss. It was an experiment, after all. Senku does loads of them! Some even use Taiju's body...! 

But even so, as the night went on and they softly spoke their usual chatter, Taiju kept finding his gaze falling to Senku's lips. Did they always have that slight pink hue, even in the dark? His bottom lip was more plump than his top one, maybe that's why it was so easy to feel it quivering... Were his own lips special like that...? Were they soft? Did Senku like anything about them...?

Taiju did his best to push such thoughts away. This was his best friend! It was almost becoming a mantra for him. The kiss felt so nice, that was all. Perhaps he enjoyed it a little too much. Senku was such a good friend in the first place for allowing him to practice such a thing! 

Their conversations became slower, quieter. Taiju wasn't sure who fell asleep first, actually, him or Senku. But he knew sleep took him eventually. The night wasn't too warm, so Senku's body heat was a welcome addition. Sleeping alone was really, really lonely after you got to sleep with someone else for a change. Taiju couldn't remember when, his mind half asleep as his body rearranged itself in the middle of the night, but his arm eventually found it's way around Senku's sleeping body. It wasn't the first time. Taiju always was the type to need to squeeze something as he slept.

Taiju’s strong arm pulling him closer to his chest, woke Senku up; it wasn’t the first time that his friend hugged him in his sleep and since the night was cold, the blonde greatly appreciated being near Taiju’s warm body, but something felt extremely different. He shook his head, trying to get away the memories and the thoughts, why did he keep remembering their 2 kisses? It was a silly experiment, nothing too serious. 

But it felt nice. 

Senku looked up, catching the brunette’s sleepy face; was Taiju always so handsome while he slept? The blonde furrowed his brows and closed his eyes . Why the hell did he think Taiju was handsome? No, he wasn’t. Yes, he was. 

His lips looked so thick and slightly moist and a sweet burning sensation invaded his whole face and chest; maybe if he kissed him again, he could be sure that it was just a silly idea, a stupid game and a lousy experiment. Someone can’t fall in love just by a simple kiss, especially when both of them knew nothing about kisses. Senku bit his lip and erased the idea of falling in love, human love relationships were a nuisance and Taiju was his best friend, of course feelings like those didn’t exist.

Senku wanted to try it one more time; did the human body react when receiving a kiss while sleeping? He surely wasn’t going to be left with the doubt. Senku just hoped Taiju won’t get mad, it was his stupid idea in the first place. So he did it, he wrapped once more his arms around the brunette’s neck (that was the movie technique) and gently pressed their lips together, just this time he left his red glare partially open.

Taiju's dreams were always pretty exciting. Big explosions, saving the day, alien invasions, beating up bad guys. Occasionally his friends appeared in his dreams, and occasionally his dreams were rather simple, as if just reliving his previous day. Which was probably why Senku kept appearing in his dreams that night. Different scenarios, some totally wild like the both of them walking on the moon thanks to some new wild invention of Senku's, another time they were simply in school. But the weirdest part of the dream came later, as they were eating lunch at school, talking excitedly about how their new teacher was a real actual vampire. They were laughing, making jokes. And then Senku kissed him. 

Where did it even come from...? Even stranger still, Taiju was so happy to begin kissing back, no longer focused on their lunch or their cape wearing teacher but instead on his warm lips, his soft cheeks, the way Senku's arms wrapped so eagerly around his neck...! 

And then everything went black. Or, at least dark, Taiju's eyes fluttering open and slowly realizing that it was all just a dream, he was in Senku's room, the both of them sleeping. Was it... shameful of him? Dreaming of kissing his friend...? It wasn't anything more than an experiment. Senku probably wasn't even that big on kissing, he never once showed interest in it before... 

But there was a heat on Taiju's lips, causing him to glance down. Senku was... so close. Taiju could make out the darkest hint of Senku's open eyes, signaling that he, too, was awake. Their bodies were entwined, Senku's arms around Taiju, just like in the dream, and Taiju's own arm coiled around Senku. But that...! Was normal! He always tended to do that...! Snuggles felt nice, and Senku never seemed to mind... 

"Senku..." Taiju slowly whispered out, brows furrowing. Snuggles were one thing but they had never slept this close before. "Is... everything all right...?"

“Yes, everything’s all right.” Senku was a bit embarrassed to have woken up his friend, but there was something in their closed snuggle that he didn’t want to pull back. “I-I just wanted to experiment a bit more, to know if one could feel a kiss in their sleep.” His red eyes looked down, maybe he overstepped a boundary, but Taiju didn’t move and didn’t push him. “From what I analyzed, by kissing you, you suddenly woke up.” 

Senku never admitted that he really liked to cuddle with Taiju while sleeping, feeling the bed extremely cold and empty during the week and longing for their weekend together, but he didn’t know if this was something best friends do as he didn’t care to talk about it, just letting the brunette’s body to approach and touch his own and now, after kissing for the first time, he couldn’t shook the memories and the feelings away, wanting to kiss more, to experiment more. 

Deep down he was afraid that it suddenly stopped being an experiment and something that he was actually enjoying, but that was crazy right? “I’m sorry for waking you up…” he whispered and didn’t know why, why was he so ashamed? so nervous and so excited at the same time.

"Hmm...?" Taiju hummed inquisitively, his head beginning to tilt. So Senku was still curious about some kissing stuff...? They had learned basically everything, but Senku was always thinking about new things, so of course he would have thought of new experiments! Taiju gave a laugh, his grin wide. "That's okay! You love to find out everything about something! I don't mind being your guinea pig!" The term made him chuckle a bit more. Taiju was always Senku's test subject, but Senku never pushed him past his limits! Taiju knew that Senku cared for him just as much as he did for Senku! 

"Are there other things you want to try?" Taiju asked, feeling oddly excited by the thought. His mouth opened for a moment, eager to tell Senku that he totally had a dream about kissing him right before he woke up, but he stopped. Such dreams felt... a little too real. Not like 'just friends' running an experiment. The dream would probably scare Senku, or cause Senku to tell Taiju that the experiments had gone too far and they needed to stop. So, instead, Taiju kept the dream to himself.

Senku hadn’t thought about what other things they could try, maybe tomorrow morning he could research a bit more about kissing techniques and what implications it had on the body. “I think for now we could continue with this.” He swallowed, feeling how his cheeks were almost burning from embarrassment, he was glad that the room was dark so Taiju couldn’t see the bright pink color on his face. “I mean, we’re already in the perfect position to continue with the experiment...we kiss by day while sitting in my bed and on the couch…” Senku was glad that Taiju was eager to continue with the experiment, there was something in his heart that the blonde didn’t want to stop. “It feels different when we kiss by night while laying in bed together…”

The blonde was never a person that would double think things, if he wanted to do something, he'd simply do it and that was it, Taiju would tag along and help him during all the way. 

Senku united their lips again, tightening the grip on the brunette’s neck; it felt different, amusing and a little gasp escaped from his mouth when Taiju pulled him closer together. Senku wasn’t stupid and he noticed it right away during this third kiss; he was desiring it, to kiss Taiju was his true desire; only that and nothing more. The blonde’s heart was pounding hard by the second and a cute sound was captured between Taiju’s lips when he felt a tongue trying to part his lips…

Was tongue necessary during kisses? Was it normal? And why did his body get excited by the idea of a tongue inside his mouth?

Taiju didn't remember the kiss that Senku had stolen before he woke up, simply because he was asleep at the time. But Senku stated it felt different, so Taiju was excited to try and see if it really was as different as Senku said it was. It was still a learning experience, after all! 

Once again, Senku's warm lips fell against his own, his body being pulled closer, Taiju also moving his arms so tight around his friend. Was it sweeter? Warmer? Perhaps the blankets around them made things feel a bit too hot, but Taiju couldn't find himself minding all that much. Slowly their mouths had opened, just as before, but this time Taiju's own sleepy mind and body allowed his tongue to come more into play. He had seen it before, in movies... usually the ones he wasn't allowed to see around his relatives. It felt so adult, a little wrong in a way, but Senku's gasp as Taiju let his tongue slide across his soft bottom lip was so... good? Taiju couldn't exactly place why it sounded so nice.... 

It was messy, but not bad, Taiju feeling Senku's tongue begin to slide against his own. A part of it was even a little funny - he could taste some mint on Senku's tongue, from the teeth brushing they did right before bed. If they did this at a different point in the day would Taiju taste something else? Sweets? Soda? Maybe even ramen - though that didn't sound as appetizing. 

A sigh began to leave Taiju. He was content, for some reason. Comfortable, happy. Senku seemed happy too, putting just as much energy into the kiss. Taiju felt a little bad as his eyes began to feel heavy again, but he was just too comfy there, and still partially half asleep to begin with. He wasn't sure when it happened, but the kisses stopped - at least, they did for him, seeing as he had totally fallen back asleep mid-kiss.


	2. Between Four Walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thought hit him as Senku and he sat watching a horror movie. It was always a little awkward, now. Horror movies were usually full of adult scenes. And Byakuya didn't have a parental guard set up on the television (knowing full well it would be powerless against his son), so the movie they were currently watching was showcasing a rather heavy make out session between two of the main characters. It made Taiju's stomach feel weird, a warmth growing somewhere that he tried hard to ignore... but it made sense... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter 2!!! Hope you continue enjoying this story

Senku opened his eyes when he noticed Taiju’s lips stopped moving. He was sound asleep with a big goofy smile on his lips; Senku deeply sighed before cuddling once more on his friend’s chest, he tried to close his eyes and forced himself to sleep, but those long night kisses surely woke something inside him.

Being this closed with Taiju’s body now felt so different than before, so together, so warm and so nice; he sure wanted to sleep like this every night. Senku counted it and after 25 minutes and 9 seconds, his eyelids became heavier and he finally fell asleep. 

The next morning he woke up first than Taiju and the sunlight that came through his window outlined their embraced bodies; Taiju never let go of him while sleeping and Senku strangely smiled for that, feeling glad that they woke up together. There was something in his heart, a new feeling that their silly experiments woke up and he noticed how his friend’s face was so pretty and handsome at the same time, how his pointy brown hair was a mixture of different earth hues, how his pink lips were so thick and how strong his chest and arms looked. 

It was as if Senku was looking at Taiju for the very first time and his cheeks blushed once more by the constant thought of wanting to continue kissing those soft lips, but he couldn’t act so weird and lovey-dovey around here; Taiju wouldn’t be comfortable with that sudden chance, so Senku did the thing that seemed most logical. 

“Wake up big oaf!” He hit the brunette’s head. “You’re breaking my ribs!”

"Mmphh-" Taiju let out a loud groan, rolling from whoever was pushing him, eyes squinting in the morning light. It took a few moments for Taiju to fully remember where he was, yawning big as he slowly sat up in the bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Senku was standing from the bed, Taiju beginning to do the same, stretching his arms high as another yawn came from him. It was the weekend! They could do anything. Senku always had plans, so Taiju was excited to hear about them, whenever Senku felt like talking about them. 

But Senku seemed to be avoiding his gaze. Taiju remembered it then, though the memory was fuzzy. They were trying it again, right...? The whole kissing stuff, but an experiment to see if kissing while laying in a bed felt any different. It did... though Taiju had no idea why it felt different. But then it all became a blur... he probably fell back asleep. It made his stomach feel oddly ill to think that Senku have been mad at him for that... he didn't mean to! He was just so comfy... 

Senku never brought it up though. Not throughout the day, not during lunch or later that evening, not even as they had their dinner and laughed at their choices in movies and funny game shows. The experiment must have been over... Senku got all the knowledge he wanted out of it, Taiju figured. And Taiju learned a lot, too! But that didn't stop him from feeling weird as he packed up and headed home as the weekend came to a close, brows furrowed as he walked past the park once again. There were no couples kissing on the grass this time. It was probably a good thing. It would only cause Taiju to think back on it more, how nice it felt, and how weird Senku would probably think he was for wanting to do it more. Kissing for an experiment was one thing... kissing outside of that was different. That was a couple thing. And they were friends! Best friends! Friends didn't do stuff like that!

The kiss wasn't forgotten. Not at all. Months had passed, but the memories were still fresh, seemingly to the both of them. Taiju's friend groups at school still happily talked about kissing their girlfriends, but now it only left Taiju feeling even more alienated from the group. He couldn't talk about kissing Senku. Taiju knew he was a bit of a dolt, but he knew exactly how people would react to him talking about kissing another boy so passionately. So he kept it to himself. When his friends asked if he had ever kissed someone before his cheeks would grow hot as he flashed a nervous smile, rubbing the back of his neck as he said he kissed some girl over the course of the summer. His friends didn't believe him, but that was fine. 

Seeing people kiss felt weird now, too. Especially when Senku was nearby. Movies and shows always had kissing in it, sometimes simple pecks and sometimes long and heartfelt ones. Before they would just happily watch, eager for the story after the kiss, or laugh at how silly it looked. Now they grew quiet. Tense. Senku never said a word, but Taiju could see how his entire body would grow still. Senku... wasn't the type to hate Taiju, he knew that deep down. But it didn't stop Taiju from feeling a twinge of guilt at times. Telling himself that he didn't force Senku into those experiments became a new mantra. Senku would always speak his mind...! If he was upset, he'd say something, right...?

But everything seemed normal. Even during the nights, as they shared the bed, Taiju often wrapped his arms around Senku, feeling that same comfort in pulling him close. There were never any kisses waking him up, not since then. 

Byakuya had been gone for a while now. Eventually Senku had told Taiju that his dad had given Taiju full permission to move in, if he wanted. Taiju was happy to take the offer, packing his bag a lot more full than his usual visits. Senku's distance to the school was even shorter, so the walks to school in the morning would be shorter. An added bonus! 

Living together was honestly exactly the same as their weekends, if not a bit busier during school days. It was nice. They meshed well. Taiju absolutely loved his time with Senku. Even if there were times he would look at his lips. The way Senku would casually lick at them as he ate, how they'd glisten afterwards. How cute they looked when he grinned devilishly... Taiju would always quickly tear his gaze away, not wanting to be caught staring... 

At school, Taiju's friends were intent on getting him a girlfriend. Taiju had always thought Yuzuriha was beautiful. She was kind, too, and enjoyed talking to Taiju. He felt excited talking to her, his cheeks growing warm whenever she'd chuckle nearby. He had a crush since early elementary school, but had only recently gotten the courage to really begin talking to her. She even agreed to make some dolls for one of Senku's new rocket experiments soon. He wanted to ask her out. But something was stopping him. His friends just called him nervous. Senku just called him his usual nicknames, rolling his eyes at Taiju's talks of someday confessing. 

It couldn't have been a fear of kissing. Taiju was no longer afraid of that. So it had to be something else.

The thought hit him as Senku and he sat watching a horror movie. It was always a little awkward, now. Horror movies were usually full of adult scenes. And Byakuya didn't have a parental guard set up on the television (knowing full well it would be powerless against his son), so the movie they were currently watching was showcasing a rather heavy make out session between two of the main characters. It made Taiju's stomach feel weird, a warmth growing somewhere that he tried hard to ignore... but it made sense... 

"Do you think it's a different feeling...?" He asked, knowing he was bringing the kissing stuff up for the first time in ages. "I-I mean, uh. Kissing versus stuff like that...? Making out...? What's the difference...?"

Senku hoped that his tensed body didn’t show off. He hadn’t stopped thinking about their kisses for all those months, but he couldn’t find a reason as to why continue doing it, the experiment was done, there was nothing more to add and Taiju never once wanted to speak of it; well, there existed another reason, that maybe he was developing an intense and sudden crush towards his friend, but that couldn’t be possible. 

Taiju was in love with Yuzuriha and he always talked so fondly of her, even to the extent of inviting her to their own personal reunions and small experiments, Taiju was trying to make the girl part of their small group and Senku was no one to deny such a dreamy cute and amicable gal. Yuzuriha was also a great friend, but it hurt so deeply to notice how Taiju was so helplessly in love with her.

There was no reason to continue kissing and it was better to keep those memories locked up and as months passed and Senku barely looked at the brunette’s lips, that Friday night Taiju suddenly asked him that, the difference between kissing and making out...was he interested because he also missed their kisses? Was the movie giving him ideas? Or did he want to try it later with Yuzuriha?

The last question made his stomach twirl.

“Well…” Senku tried to explain. “Of what I read…” And he didn’t want to explain why he was reading those topics. “There exist different types of kisses, French kissing, sucking kiss, whispering kiss, fruity kissing and so on. All of these types of kissing are done to tease your partner into kissing you back and taking things further…” Senku tried to sound serious while explaining, but his heart kept beating by the thought of experimenting between them. 

“Making out is like the second step, it involves kissing using your tongue, touching, rubbing, fondling and cuddling with each other’s bodies.” Senku glared at Taiju while he whispered. “They say it is considered the ultimate act of affection and attraction between two partners.”

"Why do you ask?"

Senku had started listing off so many styles of kisses. French?! Whispering? Fruity?? Taiju tried to count them on his fingers, but all of them sounded so different. French... that was tongue? Or just opening your mouth? They tried that... but a sucking kiss caused Taiju to gulp slowly. That sounded nice. "So many..." he muttered out as Senku spoke, not wanting to disrupt him, only to show his amazement. They had only tested a couple... 

Making out, though, that sounded so much more extreme. Fondling, rubbing... all while kissing? Something like that... the closest he and Senku got to that was maybe kissing in the bed, but Taiju fell asleep during that. Would they have eventually done that? Taiju's mind went over the thought, his hands slowly running across Senku's body, Senku arching his body to feel Taiju's hand more intensely... Taiju felt his face going hot again, his eyebrows beginning to furrow. Why was that...? Why did his mind automatically think of Senku's body yearning for his touch, and not the girl he was chasing after...? It... must have been because he and Senku were talking about it. Yes. 

Senku had asked Taiju a question. Why would he want to ask... but his mind was stuck on what Senku had said before. "The ultimate...?" Taiju began to blink - but then his face grew more red, "I-isn't...! Isn't the most ultimate form, like. You know." They had talked about sex before! But only in passing! Taiju knew what it was - he knew it made babies, too, Senku was the one that explained that to him in the first place. But right now, saying it felt too hard, Taiju's hands gripping, "all the way, you know...?"

Still, Taiju had not answered Senku's own question, his hands slowly moving to his lap as his head moved down in thought. Taiju knew why he would ask. Because Senku knew nearly everything, and if he didn't then they'd usually take to the computer to find out. But why this subject...? "I suppose..." Taiju began, his tone a rare soft volume, unable to look his friend in the eye, "it's just comfortable, trying stuff out with you."

Senku’s cheeks blushed deep by Taiju’s comments. “Well, it’s the step before going all the way…” he finally said, they had talked about sex before but more on a educational level rather than discovering that the mere acts were pleasurable. 

The blonde scratched the inside of his ear with his pinky finger, feeling extremely more nervous by his friend’s words, Taiju just said it was comfortable to try this stuff with him, and Senku thought the same, but more than comfortable, he really liked it. So, after all those months avoiding the topic, were they really talking about making out?

Senku turned off the television before standing up. “I think this is better to experiment in the bedroom, don’t you think?” He had seen enough already from the movie to know what they were supposed to be doing. His heart was pounding with every single step he took towards his room, Senku didn’t dare to look back, he just opened the door, didn’t turn on the lights and deeply sighed before laying his backside on the bed. 

He could feel the intense burning of his cheeks; Senku could feel every single pound in his chest, it was a great pounding, a great pleasure, every beat was stronger than the last one, and then he couldn’t avoid smiling when he noticed how Taiju was crawling on the bed, ready to be with him. 

Senku didn’t know if this was really another experiment...he just wanted to touch Taiju’s lips one more time.

Taiju followed silently, but his heart felt as if he had just finished running after gym class. This didn't feel like the time he asked Senku to test out kissing. Taiju's mind then was clear, only full of the desire to learn and also admire how his best friend looked while prattling on with his endless knowledge. This, though... this time his mind felt clouded, partially like they were about to do something bad, but too excited to really care. Taiju trusted Senku. He trusted Senku with his life. So... if Senku was okay with this, then it was fine, right...?

Taiju gulped when he saw Senku crawl into his bed, gripping his fists as if the action would give him a boost of bravery. He climbed in after his friend, trying to think back to the movie. The couple was on some picnic blanket out in the woods, not a bed, but the guy did hover over his girlfriend... so Taiju did just that, looming over Senku, his arms braced on either side of Senku's shoulders. 

They just... needed to kiss. Kissing was the start, and they had done that already. Three times. With a deep breath, Taiju leaned in, his eyes closing as he softly pressed his lips against Senku's, a surge of excitement traveling up his body at the sensation of finally being able to touch Senku's warm lips once again. Senku seemed to enjoy it too, a shuddering breath hitting Taiju's upper lip, arms beginning to wrap around his body. Taiju remembered how to add tongue, at least he liked to believe he did, slowly bringing the kiss to a more open-mouthed level before running his tongue so gently across Senku's lips. He felt them part eagerly, and getting the message that Senku didn't want Taiju to waste any more time, Taiju let his tongue invade Senku's mouth.

The kiss started slow and uncertain, then soft and smooth and when Taiju pushed his tongue inside, it was plump and delicious. Senku couldn’t avoid softly moaning, he really did miss this connection, this kisses, this taste. 

The blonde’s hands started wandering on their own, gently touching Taiju’s shoulders and back, his eyes were closed but he was trying so hard to remember the make out scene in the movie while enjoying every bit of this experiment. Senku placed his hands right underneath Taiju’s shirt, touching his bare skin like the gal in the movie did; their breaths were mingling and then Senku gasped when his friend lifted his shirt to touch his chest. This was new and it felt so wrong and so right at the same time.

Senku ran his fingers down Taiju’s spine, pulling him closer until there was no space left between them and he could feel the beating of his friend’s heart against his chest. Obviously Taiju was liking this, this kind of human contact can aroused almost anyone, but Senku didn’t quite understand why those thoughts hurt so deeply. Perhaps he was liking a little too much. 

He mewled again between kisses, cheeks blushed deep and a new heat invading his lower zone. Fuck, he was hard.

Senku's body was reacting to every little touch Taiju was giving. He never expected Senku to be so... alert to such things. Maybe that was just his mind trying hard not to imagine his best friend in scenarios like this, convinced that Senku wouldn't like it. But all of this was proving Taiju wrong. Every little touch was making Senku breathe harder or pull Taiju closer. His skin felt so hot against Taiju's palm. He was trying hard to mimic what he thought the people in the movie were doing, but his hand had begun to move nearly on it's own, fingers soon running across one of Senku's nipples.

It... it wasn't a big deal. He saw them nearly every day when changing, or when they'd bathe together (though they hadn't done that in years), or just during hot days when it was too hot to wear a shirt. But just flicking his finger across one of them caused a shaky moan to leave Senku's mouth, the mound growing harder beneath Taiju's touch. Were they... similar to a girl's...? Did it feel good? Senku seemed to like it, so Taiju kept his fingers there, slowly rubbing circles across it and noticing how it grew even perkier from the teasing. 

Taiju broke the kiss itself only to begin placing kisses along Senku's jawline, once again inspired by what Taiju saw the man doing during the make out scene. It didn't seem to bother his friend at all, noticing how Senku's head tilted back, allowing Taiju's face to fall closer and leave more kisses along his skin. There was more he could do, right...? Bite, or even suck... but Taiju was pretty sure that was what caused hickies, and on Monday they had gym class... everyone would see.

It was then that Taiju began to shuffle his body slowly, rearranging at first for comfort, his knee sitting between Senku's legs. But the movement brought one very important thing to Taiju's attention - Senku was hard, pressing against his belly. Which only made Taiju aware of his own erection, boldly forming against Senku's thigh. There was no point in hiding it, but this... this was too much, too far, if they continued... 

Taiju pulled back, his throat feeling dry, "sh-should we... should we stop...?" He stammered it out, not wanting Senku to say yes, but knowing it was probably for the best.

Senku half opened his crimson eyes, cheeks so pink and full of embarrassment from the sounds that his throat was making. This wasn’t longer any experiment, this was just their horny teenage bodies acting against each other and he didn’t want to stop. 

He cursed how his voice sounded, so cute, so pathetic and so high-pitched. “No…”He mewled. “D-Don’t stop…” Senku closed his eyes in time to feel Taijus lips against his, the kisses continued, the brushing of their bodies intensified and as the movie dictated.

Taiju felt like his body was vibrating. Senku wanted to continue, he nearly begged for it. he couldn't get the sound of it out of his head, Senku's voice when he spoke with those little moans mixed in... It felt like a marathon when they were removing their clothing, some sort of competition to who can get disrobed the quickest. Taiju was thinking it in the back of his mind; you didn't have to be naked for making out. And yet he still felt so eager to follow suit, soon sitting back with his friend, body bare. 

Taiju removed his shirt and Senku followed through, how the brunette slide Senku’s pants and underwear down so his erection bounced freely against his stomach and how Taiju removed the rest of his clothes in a silly way that he almost fell down the bed. 

They were naked. And it was entirely different than when they used to bath together or when they glanced at each other’s butt inside the locker room. There was no other motive to be nude than to explore each other’s body; Senku had a hard time glaring at his friend’s eyes and as both of them remained silently sat on the bed, their eyes moved towards each other’s erections.

The brunette had seen Senku naked loads of times. But it was only now that Taiju really, really focused on how much smaller he was. Taiju was growing tall, already a bit tall for his age to begin with, his chest and muscles beginning to fill out... but it wasn't the same for Senku. He was thin, fragile looking, his body flushed red. It filled Taiju with a strong desire to protect him more than before...

Taiju’s cock was so pink, big and beautiful, and Senku noticed his own, a way too small with the foreskin hiding the pink pretty head. Their cocks looked so different but alike at the same time, both twitching every few seconds, excited for what was to come. “C-Can I touch it?” The blonde dared to ask.

He began to nod at Senku's question, barely even thinking it through, too focused on letting his eyes run down Senku's body, brows furrowed as he took all of it in. Even his dick was tiny, only a bit of the head showing. Taiju felt a strange need in him to pull back the foreskin, wanting to know exactly how Senku's body would react to such a thing. How sensitive he must be there...

But those thoughts flew from his mind as Senku's hand started to reach out. A bolt of panic ran through Taiju, every exact fear he had ever managed to attach to this moment, or even their kiss experiment from before, coming into full focus. His own hand stretched out, grabbing Senku's in a strong grip, "W-wait...!" He shouted out, gulping down to control his outburst. He softened his grip, knowing full well he could hurt Senku if he used all his strength... 

"This, we- ... we'll still be friends, right...?" Taiju looked up, his eyes locking with Senku's intense red stare. "We won’t stop being friends if we do this, right!?"

Senku got startled by his sudden question, but gently interlaced his fingers as he crawled on the body to be as near Taiju as possible, knees bumping into each other. “Of course…” He whispered; Senku was glad, this wasn’t love just to friends experimenting with each other as they trust themselves more than anyone in the world. “We'll always be friends, no matter what we do or what will happen…” 

After seeing that Taiju was approving of his words, he gently curled his hand around the brunette’s big cock; Senku didn’t have to read for this, he just was doing what he always did with his own body. The difference was that Taiju was bigger and lacking foreskin gave him a different sense of touch with every small stroke he gave him; quickly noticing that he needed to use both hands. 

It's like he was on fire - or maybe being electrified. Taiju had no idea how to even really explain it, but Senku's hand on his cock was entirely different from his own. His hands were smaller, but they were so much softer, warm palms and fingers clasped around him. Taiju's hips began to move with Senku's touch, his panting becoming riddled with moans that escaped during their kiss. 

Taiju knew it was best to trust Senku. He was right. They'd always be friends, no matter what. But was this really something friends did...? Was there something more than friends? Of course the first thing to come to mind was dating, but that was entirely impossible. Taiju was going to sak Yuzuriha out soon. He'd have a girlfriend. That's how things were supposed to go. But maybe there was something else? A level above best friend, but not dating....? Taiju would ask. Maybe that's what they could be. Maybe this didn't have to happen only in experiments. The thought that this would only happen once, and never again... 

Senku pressed his lips against Taiju’s, the whole point of making out was to continue kissing while teasing their bodies; no sex involved, just other kind of experiments that Senku was growing to be more curious about. Precum dripped from the brunette’s cock and quickly wetted Senku’s fingers, it helped him give harder and faster strokes; Taiju was moaning inside his mouth and it felt delicious, he half opened his eyes and saw the cute blushed face of his friend. 

Yuzuriha is never doing this with you...he thought and didn’t know why. Was he starting to feel jealous? Senku was the first one to fully kiss Taiju’s lips and to touch his hard cock; an idea set on his mind, Senku decided right there, right now, that he was going to be Taiju’s first in everything. Everything.

If this was the only time, Taiju wanted to make the most of it. He began to push his body forward, hands on Senku's shoulders as he forced his friend to lay down, Senku's legs falling wide around his hips. "I want... to make you feel good, too," Taiju whispered out, beginning once again to lay kisses on Senku's neck as his own hand took his friend's cock into its grip. It really was so damn small. Taiju couldn't see it, with their bodies so close and his face nuzzled in the crook of Senku's neck, but he knew it had to look so cute. His hand moved slowly at first, slowly peeling back the foreskin, thumb running circles across the sensitive tip and collecting the pre that sat there, enjoying the way Senku's body shook and moaned at the touch. He began to pump slowly, his rhythm matching the speed of Senku's hand on his own cock. It was just like jerking off, Taiju supposed, just with... a bit more help.

Senku mewled higher, Taiju’s hand was so big, he looked down and his face turned bright red as a pomegranate, his friend was only using two damn fingers to jerk him off while he had his full hand curled around the brunette’s massive cock. Senku really never cared about his cock size, but noticing the evident size difference was making him have serious thoughts about his body. 

“This...feels so...nice.” He moaned, feeling a bubbling sensation growing from his groin to his spine. “Kiss me more.” Senku was hating his needy self, but the mix feeling of Taiju’s wet lips and playful tongue along with the hard strokes on his cock, were taking his breath away. It was better than jerking off alone.

Senku didn’t want to fully close his eyes, he wanted to see every sweet expression that Taiju made, how their tongues danced with each other, how their lips smack with loud noises and how their whole bodies were continuously trembling. Senku kept thinking wild things while making out; what if Taiju desisted in dating Yuzuriha? What if Taiju decided to date him instead? The blonde’s heart skipped a beat, probably he would end saying yes. 

“Ah! Taiju…” Senku broke the kiss, he couldn’t resist it any longer. “Taiju, I’m coming!” And just as he said it, his watery white seed scattered across their stomachs and his friend’s hand; Senku moaned louder when the brunette gave him some more long strokes, clearly teasing him.

Taiju grunted low - Senku probably wasn't aware of his hand beginning to grip tighter on Taiju's cock as he came, but it wasn't unbearable. If anything, it only made Taiju's own peek feel closer than before. Senku was practically screaming out, the moans creeping into Taiju's ears and flowing straight to his groin. He never could have imagined Senku's voice being so... sexy. It was sexy. 'Sexy' was something Taiju always thought portrayed the sorts of things you'd find in naughty magazines, like girls in frilly underwear or bathing suits. But those images never caused Taiju to bite back a moan like Senku's voice did. 

Taiju made sure to keep his hand moving slowly, even after Senku's body finally calmed after his orgasm, finally pulling back and away from Senku so he could see the way his friend's body shivered. He looked... so nice, sprawled out over the bed, body red and flushed, strings of white cum scattered over his stomach. Taiju gulped, he could... add to that. 

"It's fine..." he whispered softly as he took his cock away from Senku's exhausted grip, leaning down but keeping their bodies apart as he laid a kiss to Senku's forehead. It felt different from the other kisses in a way that Taiju couldn't entirely place, but he didn't have the right mindset to focus on that anyway. He began to pump at himself with a furious speed, eyes closing as quick moans fell from him. He was already so close before, but being able to pull up and see Senku's blushed and sweating face looking back up at him was all he needed. Taiju gritted his teeth, pressing his cock head flush against Senku's stomach as his own orgasm hit, body tensing as he released his own cum to mix with Senku's.

Taiju stayed looming above Senku for a handful of times, catching his breath as his body came down from its hight. Once he could properly think again, Taiju let his body collapse right to the side of Senku, laying on his back as he panted hard and stared up at the ceiling. "That was..." Taiju wasn't... actually sure what that was. Great? Cool...? Really fun...? He felt like he had to say something, but nothing felt exactly right. "There's... probably a lot of other stuff, too. Besides making out. That may, uh. Be worth... experimenting." His eyes closed as he said it, ready for Senku's mocking laugh, or worse, denial of Taiju's suggestion. He just... didn't want this to stop. Not like last time.

Senku was panting for air and his almost flaccid cock twitched when Taiju poured his warm milk over his chest. And then he smiled when his friend proposed to continue experimenting, Senku sat down and with the blanket cleaned the cum of his stomach before cuddling right next to Taiju; there was no more reason to feel ashamed by being naked together. 

“I’ll be honest with you.” He said, actually yeah, he’ll be honest, but not that honest. “This felt nice and as you say, there are a lot of things that we can continue experimenting together.” He placed the palm of his hand on Taiju’s chest while glaring directly at his eyes. “I don’t think there’s a person I thrust more than you...so I want to keep experimenting these things with you.” 

Senku was opening a door with a false hope of maybe convincing Taiju that he was better than Yuzuriha or any girl that dared be with him. The blonde brushed their lips together while continuing talking. “You can kiss and touch me every time you want and I’ll do the same.” He placed a kiss on Taiju’s lips to give a point. “The only rule is that this remains a secret between us; we can do whatever we want inside my house, no questions ask.” 

He traced a finger along the brunette’s strong chest, Senku didn’t know he could be so hungry and so interested in continuing discovering his body. “Whatever idea pops into that big head of yours...I’ll be glad to test it.” And with that he kissed him deeply once more, it definitely wasn’t a vain experiment anymore.

Taiju happily accepted that kiss - all the kisses - that Senku was giving him. They weren't filled with an intense hunger like before. Instead, something about them just felt... sweet. Senku wasn't kissing him to prove some point, or to learn. This was... simply because the kissing was nice. Taiju's chest began to feel a little too full of emotion, grinning wide against Senku's lips, soon pulling away as he took both of Senku's hands into his own. 

"You really mean that?!" Taiju was excited - even his face shined brightly. For so long he worried what Senku would think of him. So worried that mentioning that kiss again could totally ruin their friendship. So many movies claimed that getting too close to your best friend in these sorts of senses would make it so you stopped being friends, and Taiju didn't want that! Not one bit! But this... wasn't romantic, really. They were just two good friends who had a good bond of trust. And Senku just gave him the permission to try anything! 

Taiju tried to think - he was sure there were other things. Something did in fact pop into his mind - a memory from earlier. Something he wanted to try... but at the time his mouth was just way too busy. He could try it out on the bed, but another idea was also swirling around in Taiju's head. Something he had wanted to do for months, but they had just gotten too old for it... "We could, uh," Taiju began, sitting up onto his knees. "We both got sort of messy. Do you... want to take a bath...?"

Senku chuckled while sliding his hand against his sticky stomach. “I think I’m the one that got messier, since you even leaned on to pour your cum on top of me.” The blonde sat on the bed to kiss Taiju one more time before standing up and taking his friend’s hand. “Sure, let’s take a bath together, big oaf.” 

Senku’s bathroom was the biggest and Taiju sure had grown a bit more since their last time that they bathed together, but they could make it work. The blonde kneel before the tub and turn on the hot water tap, filling it while also pouring some flowery scents and a violet infused bath bomb; those were hygiene products Byakuya loved to use after a long day of work but since he wasn’t here, Senku already find the perfect excuse to also use them. 

He sat on a small stool and patted on an empty one to invite Taiju to join him, using the shower head to removed the dried cum from his body and squeezing shampoo on top of his head; Senku started talking to his friend as usual, about the possible experiments they could do tomorrow and that they had run out of milk and eggs, so it was better to run to the store tomorrow morning. 

Senku’s heart was beating faster, feeling happy and weirdly aroused by sharing the bath with his friend, but he was trying anything to avoid talking about chessy topics. They were best friends and were going to continue experimenting with their bodies, nothing more, nothing less.

It felt so normal at first. Taiju quickly fell into suit, sitting next to his friend on the bathroom stool, taking the shower head when Senku was finished to begin washing his own body. Sure, they hadn't bathed together in awhile, but it still felt natural. Nothing weird. It wasn't like Taiju didn't cum all over his friends stomach just a little while ago... 

But Taiju let those thoughts wash away for now, getting his hair cleaned as he nodded along to Senku's words. The experiment Senku was talking about had something to do with the rocket he was trying so hard to send into space, so it didn't really make too much sense to Taiju. But he did understand that they needed to run to the store tomorrow. By time Senku was done with his explanations the tub had finished filling as well. 

Taiju had a bigger frame, so he got in first. But, as Senku began to enter the bath as well, it became very very apparent how long it had been since they had shared the bathtub. The tub was a good size, but their legs still tangled together as they tried to rearrange and make it a comfortable fit for the two of them. In the end Senku's knees were a bit high, his kneecaps peeking out from the water, practically sitting on Taiju's lap. 

Being so close again... even to Taiju it was obvious to him that this could, and probably would, become about kissing and touching again. This was fine - he expected that. In fact, his mind flashed back to the thoughts he had before, the thing he really wanted to try. His eyes slowly fell down Senku's body, skin becoming pink with the hot water. His nipples were right above the waterline, since the full tub didn't allow Senku to sink any deeper.

"There was... something I wanted to try," Taiju began, his gaze never leaving Senku's chest. He reached out slowly, wet hands running up Senku's torso before very gently flicking his thumb pad across one of Senku's small pink nipples. "Here - can I... kiss here, too...?" He didn't want to admit where he had seen such things... Taiju hoped Senku wouldn't ask.

Senku double blinked, he got excited that Taiju still wanted to continue touching him. “Sure.” He didn’t even hesitate as he had recently told his friend that he was allowed to touch him whenever he wanted. 

The blonde gasped when Taiju suddenly moved and gently sat him on his lap, leaning the blonde torso a bit backwards to let his chest more exposed. Senku was practically sitting with the brunette’s already hard cock between his crack and then he felt it; Taiju’s wet tongue circling around his areola and gently sucking to slowly rised his pink nipple. 

There was nothing to be ashamed of and Senku started singing like a canary, mewling with every sweet lick that his friend dedicated on his nipple; it sent electricity across his body and his own little cock got hard within seconds. 

“It feels...ah! good.” Senku said, his own hips started moving up and down, to feel more of his friend’s cock. “My other nipple feels cold...ah...and lonely.” This was their new comfort zone and Senku was going to say everything he needed and wanted as if they were doing something else, something more normal, like they used to do. 

“Where do you learn this?” He mewled higher. “I’m sure I didn’t see this on our movie nights.”

Senku sang so beautifully. Of course Taiju already felt his cock rising - he had learned in the bed that Senku's gasping voice had that sort of effect on him. The small nub in his mouth was growing hard already, making it easier for him to flick his tongue against it. Taiju had remembered how hard it got before with such little play... Taiju had heard girls nipples did that, but maybe it happened with boys too. And Senku sure seemed to be enjoying it... 

The question brought more heat to Taiju's cheeks, pulling off from Senku's nipple, making a small kissing sound as he did. "I just! I mean-" He gave a nervous laugh, a hand reaching up to rub at the back of his hairline, "some of it... is just what my friends have said. But, uh, they told me... a website to check out on my phone a few weeks ago..." Senku probably wasn't one to look at porn... Hell, Taiju didn't consider himself the type either but curiosity had gotten the best of him. But Taiju learned one thing from it, doing this sort of stuff to nipples felt good. Or it must have... doing it to himself never really did much...

Taiju leaned on Senku's other nipple now, "is it still lonely...?" He asked, partially teasing but also wanting to stray from the subject. He began to work his tongue against the sensitive nub, soon letting his teeth very slightly nibble on it. The shaky moans that came from his friend signaled that it must have been a good move - Taiju could even feel Senku's erection twitching against his stomach.

His hands fell to Senku's hips, beginning to push him back until Taiju's cock slid to sit between them. Taiju's larger hand was able to wrap around both his and Senku's cocks easily, though he still wrapped his other hand around both their erections for good measure. His pace didn't start too slow, water beginning to slosh around him, mouth still suckling on Senku's nipple. Every time he pulled back he could see how red it was becoming. Was it possible to leave a hickey in a place like this...?

Taiju had everything under control, so Senku placed both hands on the tub’s rim and leaned a bit back; feeling the brunette’s tongue switch eagerly between his nipples and taking special attention, sucking and nibbling, sending a great rush of sensation throughout his body; the harder the suck, the better. 

The blonde looked down, his small cock was being violently brushed against Taiju’s; the size difference was more painfully obvious but Senku was glad that his friend didn’t take on mocking his size. 

Senku was moaning and paying attention to how their cocks were twitching together, how the length swelled a little bit and how both poured out their own white crystal cum; they were just too young to even start producing sperms. 

Taiju let go of him and cleaned his hand on the water while Senku was panting; he wrapped his arms around Taiju’s neck and kissed him so fiercely, like a small thank you for the great second orgasm he gave him. “This felt so different, I liked it.” The blonde whispered between kisses.

Taiju was a bit surprised by the kiss! But he didn't mind it at all, his arms wrapping around Senku's slender body as he returned it. "It was, wasn't it?" Taiju grinned wide in response. Was it because of the bath...? Or maybe it was because they were getting more comfortable with each other? Taiju wasn't sure, but it was becoming more and more fun each time they tried something new. With each new kiss from Senku, Taiju's mind began to wander - what would they try next...? Did Senku ever look at naughty stuff online...? What was he curious to try next...?

But for now Taiju was content in the warm water, his arms hugging his best friend close, every single kiss filled with so much trust. This never had to leave the apartment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We appreciate all your kudos and comments. 
> 
> Join us in our TKS Discord server! All ships are welcome and we have events all year long as well as a lovely community!  
> https://discord.gg/VVBKFE


	3. Like Bunnies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The confession to Yuzuriha happened so suddenly. It nearly even shocked Taiju himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter three, we're so glad you all are liking this story. Thank you so much.

The confession to Yuzuriha happened so suddenly. It nearly even shocked Taiju himself. 

He had been holding it in for what felt like years. He knew it had to be at least over a year, at least, since he had now been living with Senku for a little over one year. So when the moment finally presented itself, both he and Yuzuriha alone under the camphor tree in front of the school... it was like some cheesy romance movie. Taiju's friends were even rooting him on from the sidelines. All except for Senku - who said he wouldn't have the guts to do it...

But he did - it blurted out, like the words themselves needed to prove something. And Yuzuriha, so pure hearted and kind, smiled so warmly as she accepted Taiju's outburst of a confession. And that was it. That's all it took. 

Taiju had a girlfriend.

His friends cheered for him. They gave him advice, good places to go on a date, things to totally not say to your girlfriend. Ways to get kissed. 

Taiju feared Senku's reaction. A pit grew in his stomach the second Yuzuriha said yes to him. He was so excited - but so scared. Would this mean their 'tests' would end...? 

It had been a year or so since Taiju and Senku had begun their 'experiments'. Nearly two years since they shared their first kiss. They never went all the way, but occasionally drifted close. Taiju had grown quite fond of pressing himself between Senku's tightly closed thighs...But Taiju had a girlfriend now, and that changed a lot. The kisses and other things, at first, were all to prepare them for the real stuff, right? For doing it with other people...? And now that Taiju had that other person... 

Their walk home that day was silent. Taiju felt it was wrong to boast about his girlfriend, which also made no real sense to him. Senku would be happy... Senku always teased him about not having the bravery to do it... but Senku also didn't seem too talkative. Even as they entered the apartment Senku made no effort to talk to him.

Senku couldn’t believe it. That stupid big oaf actually did it, he actually confessed to Yuzuriha; at first he glanced through the window with the rest of Taiju’s friends, but as the girl energetically yelled yes and hugged him, Senku couldn’t look anymore. 

It hurt him in a way he couldn’t explain, almost like a heartache;he wasn’t stupid, those silly experiments of them just made him grow some deep feelings for his friend; how Taiju kissed him every night, touched every inch of his skin and helped him reach endless orgasms was marvelous. Since they started living together, they always slept in the same bed, nude bodies with arms and legs entangled with each other.

Was everything going to end because of Yuzuriha? 

Senku wouldn’t allow it and once they entered the apartment and Taiju closed the door behind them, the blonde bit his lips, trying to maintain the silly tears inside, it made no sense to be this sad, they were nothing more than friends, nothing more than a little secret between four walls., but now it was so hard to keep his feelings inside as he was afraid to lose him. 

They had done everything but that. They never talked about it but Senku thought about it constantly; Yuzuriha would never give Taiju that, not know...but he could. 

Senku turned around to glare at his goofy friend’s gaze and he didn’t think it twice as he jumped, wrapping his arms around his neck and legs around his waist, kissing him so intense, so passionate and so lovely at the same time; forcing sweet moans out of his throat as to stimulate that big oaf. Senku knew perfectly that by moaning Taiju would instantly get hard. 

Taiju had to act so quick - dropping his school bag onto the floor as his arms wrapped around Senku's body, holding him and keeping him secure. Lips found his small moans into his mouth - and Taiju quickly understood what they meant. Senku was just as worried about this stopping as he was. They could have both, right...? If nothing left this apartment, then none of it had to stop?

“Room….now…” He whispered. Taiju never rejected him when Senku felt like experimenting, the only thing his friend didn’t know was that the experiment was long ago over. These were pure love feelings.

Taiju didn't need to be told twice, holding Senku's body close as he marched to the bedroom. He had always considered it Senku's bedroom, but after the past year it basically had become theirs. Taiju laid his friend out onto the bed, crawling on after him, lips captured once again in a heated and hungry kiss. Senku was still littering the moans into every single kiss, even without Taiju's hands roaming his body yet. He was acting differently than usual. Even Taiju could pick up on that... 

He had to stop, pulling away as his brows furrowed. "I'm... sorry," he let out, feeling the way his voice quaked as he spoke. Taiju was doing what he was supposed to do - it felt right. But he ended up making Senku feel bad, somehow, he just knew it. His fists gripped at the sheets, feeling his eyes begin to water but not wanting to cry right above his friend's face. "This... none of this has to change, right? It can all stay the same?" It sounded possible... outside Taiju could date Yuzuriha. And in here, he and Senku could continue having their fun. She didn't have to know.

Senku noticed Taiju was making a big effort to not cry and he cupped both hands on his face while brushing their noses. “I won’t allow it to change.” He whispered while placing small kisses on his friends lips. “I’m happy for you…” The blonde breath deeply. “Don’t think that I’m not, but even if you had a girlfriend…” Senku’s heartache felt like an insatiable fire that was burning all the oxygen in his body, slowly leaving him listless and empty. “I still want to keep this going.” Another kiss. “This secret of ours…”

The blonde slid down his hands on Taiju’s chest and started unbuttoning his school uniform’s shirt. “And right now…” He gently removed it and tossed it on the floor, doing the same with his shirt. “I want to go all the way.” Senku didn’t care now if Taiju would read his actual feelings, he needed to be a step above Yuzuriha. 

Senku stood up from the bed and slowly removed his shoes, socks, pants and underwear, showing his slim nude body to his friend. “I don’t have breasts...nor long hair…” He said while touching his chest. “I have a penis instead of a vagina..” He got on top of Taiju’s lap, feeling his boner through his pants. “I’m totally different than your ideal girl.” He chuckled. “But still, I want to go all the way, right here and right now.” 

Taiju sat up slowly, eyes glued to his friend as he watched Senku undress. All the way? All the way. Taiju gulped, watching Senku slowly crawl back onto him, straddling him, fully naked and an erection already beginning to form. All the way! Was Senku really serious...? He knew what that meant, right?!

His crimson eyes were shining with a new kind of arousal, he wanted to do it for a long time but didn’t find the perfect way to tell him. “Fuck...me…” He whispered in Taiju's ear while gently nibbling it.

Those words from Senku, such a soft 'fuck me' whispered into Taiju's ear... it caused a breathy moan to leave Taiju's chest, his hands coming up to grip onto Senku's hips, nails slightly beginning to dig. Senku... never used words like that. Even when they kissed, made out, or did more, Senku had never said anything like that... Taiju closed his eyes, head tilting softly as Senku softly bit at his ear and left more teasing kisses on his neck. 

They could... do it. Nothing was really stopping them. Except, maybe, knowing that there really was no way to go back afterwards. It was the ultimate of ultimates. Was it even really experimenting anymore...? Was this for knowledge that he could use on Yuzuriha...? Because the way that Senku's body slowly squirmed and ground against his own definitely didn't feel like that... The thought always swirled in Taiju's mind, but he knew what such an act could mean at the same time. Was he falling for his friend...? Or, worse, was Senku falling for him? And Taiju was, within time, going to go off with Yuzuriha...?

Senku's moans helped busy Taiju's mind, soft against his skin as Taiju's hands had begun to roam his body. It was fine. They could do this. It was just the next step, they were bound to make it here eventually. Taiju always felt a bit awkward looking at porn, but he understood the gist of what to do! 

But a thought entered his head, suddenly sitting up and forcing Senku to fall back into his lap. "Wait!" He said with a huff, looking down to Senku's confused glare. "I - I don't really... know what to do. I mean! I get the basics! But it's... different with boys... right...?"

Senku rolled his eyes and stood up to quickly put on only his underwear before sitting on the chair in front of his desk computer. “You were the one that supposedly watched porn, I thought you know.” He puffed. “What a way to kill the mood, big oaf.”

The blonde clicked several tabs before finally entering a porn video website, he was a bit nervous watching this, especially right beside Taiju, who was dorkily just sitting right beside him. He typed it without really thinking about it. 

_Gay porn._

And as different videos displayed before them, a thought popped into his mind. Were they gay by doing this kind of stuff? Senku hadn’t really thought about it, since at first he never was interested in these kinds of things, but when he started kissing Taiju everything felt different, he just didn’t imagine doing that with anyone else. Maybe Taiju was even bisexual if he was daring to be with him but also with Yuzuriha. 

Senku quickly shook that idea away from his head, he didn’t want to think about that girl right now. The blonde just clicked the first video, they were two tall, strong men; their cocks were massive and after carefully watching how they did blowjobs to each other (thing that they still hadn’t do, they just touched their cocks, no mouths involved) , Senku noticed how one man started squeezing lube in his partner’s hole, introducing then one, two, three fingers. 

Senku’s throat felt a little dry. So Taiju needed to stretch him out before pushing his cock inside; his cheeks became a cute tone of pastel pink and he quickly changed the video. Every single gay couple had big cocks and Senku just glared down at his lap, thinking about his small sad cock and how he didn’t look like any of those guys. 

“I didn’t think my cock was too small…” He muttered

"I don't think it's too small!" Taiju was quick to say it, his cheeks darkening. He wanted to compliment it more - tell Senku how he really felt about it, but he wasn't sure if such things were actually compliments. He loved it's size, and how it bobbed really cutely whenever Taiju rocked his dick between Senku's thighs, or how pink the head was whenever Taiju would slowly push back the foreskin... even Senku's balls were cute, small and round, not hanging too far down... 

"What...! What about that one," Taiju pointed at another video with a strange title, though the thing that had caught his eye was the slender looking man in the thumbnail. It seemed to be a video that was taped by two people at home, nothing like the ones with crisp multiple cameras. It didn't show as much, but it did show a petite man being railed by his partner who was holding the camera. It felt.. so much more personal than the other videos, somehow... Taiju gulped some, nodding to it. "S-see...? He's slim and small, like you..." Taiju stood then, tugging Senku's hand and forcing them both to stand and pulling him back to the bed. No more videos, if they were making his friend feel bad about himself! 

Taiju brought Senku down onto the bed, pushing him into the pillows with sweet kisses. There were no thoughts of experiments or even of his relationship outside of this apartment. The only thing on Taiju's mind was making Senku fully aware of how much Taiju loved his body. Every bit of it. Taiju was never great with words, but he could prove it with actions. The videos had given him a bit more encouragement... slowly letting his kisses travel down Senku's stomach and soon reach his groin. 

"I like it a lot," Taiju said then, slowly taking Senku's cock into his hand. His thumb slowly circled the tip, using the pre to slip back the foreskin. Would Senku feel weird if he called it cute...? Because it was, enough so that Taiju felt compelled to slowly run his tongue across the wet tip.

Senku mewled and his cheeks burned red. This was entirely new, Taiju’s tongue on his small cock sent shivers down his spine, it felt so good and so different. He noticed how his friend moved his tongue up and down his small length, how with his free hand he gently cupped his tiny balls and how suddenly he engulfed it whole. 

The blonde moaned louder, feeling his cock completely trapped inside Taiju’s mouth was too much to bear, it was a totally different experience, a bit hard to accurately put it into words. Senku could feel a great anticipation of the brunette’s lips and tongue completely savouring every inch of his sex, to feel some cheeks closing aroung his hard shaft. It was wet, warm and even kind; hot static coursing from his cock through his balls.

And then Taiju flicked his tongue around his head, sending sharp jolts of pressure all through him, Senku arched his back and curled his toes as he was feeling completely vulnerable into Taiju’s touch. He couldn’t resist it much. “Pull away…” He begged while moaning, but his friend didn’t listen, instead completely swallowing all of Senku’s warm milk and he mewled for the overstimulation. That orgasm felt like two orgasms combined and Senku didn’t know then how would coming from actual sex would feel. 

The blonde smiled, Taiju was taking such great care of him, just on the day he proposed to Yuzuriha. Guess she wasn’t so important, right?

Taiju was aware of Senku's pleas to pull back - he heard them loud and clear. But that didn't mean he listened. His friend was feeling good, he could tell not only from his moans and the squirms of his hips but also the way his dick twitched within his mouth. He could fit the entire thing in his mouth! It barely reached the back of his throat, so it was no issue at all as Taiju tried out all of the things he saw in that video. The taste was... well, not super pleasant, but it wasn't overpowering. 

That was - until much more came. Taiju finally removed himself from Senku's cock, sitting up as he wiped at his mouth. He swallowed a lot, more so in panic when it began to hit in hot streams at the back of his mouth, but the rest he had no issue letting dribble down his chin. A bit salty, a bit bitter, but the texture was a lot to get used to. Taiju slowly wiped at his chin with the back of his hand, looking down at Senku's panting and flushed body. He couldn't help but beam a bit - he did a good job!

Taiju held a wide and cheeky grin as he slowly laid forward, his forehead soon being placed against Senku's. "That was fun," he said as he chuckled, "I don't think I've ever heard you make all those noises before. Hmm," He looked up now, lost in thought, trying again to remember the sequence of the videos they watched. "I guess now... I have to use my fingers on you?"

Senku felt embarrassed but Taiju didn’t seem to mind swallowing all his cum, he sure would try to repay the favor in their next round. Then he opened wide his eyes when his friend talked about using his fingers. “I don’t have any lube.” He quickly stood up from the bed, stumbling a little bit by feeling his legs weak after the orgasm; Taiju had really done an excellent job with that. 

The blonde ran inside the kitchen and opened the fridge, looking for something to use and then he found it, a plain unsweetened yogurt container. His cheeks blushed even more, but this had to do for the time being. When Senku returned to their room he gave the container to Taiju. “We can use this.” And then he sighed, crawling on the bed and getting into position just like the guys on the video; knees and elbows on the mattress, pressing his head against a pillow and rising his hips higher. 

Senku now felt completely exposed and he was glad Taiju wasn’t able to see his face; he mewled once more when he felt the brunette’s hands opening his ass cheeks and his whole face and ears got completely red as he couldn’t avoid twitching his hole. He literally was winking at his friend. 

“D-Don’t tease me...I don’t really know what to do.” Senku noticed that his cock was getting hard again and he just deeply sighed. He was sure of everything and he didn’t mind doing this with Taiju; Senku really wanted to do it, to have sex with him and for more than one reason: 

_°To feel more connected towards his best friend._

_°To be a better partner than Yuzuriha would ever be_

_°He has hopelessly falling in love with him..._

Taiju gulped as he looked at the yogurt in his hands. This was... food. Was it okay...? If Senku gave it to him then it had to be okay! Senku wouldn't grab something that was bad for his body... 

Taiju's opened the yogurt top, but balanced it on the side of the bed for now. His focus instead fell on Senku's body. It only took a gentle pull to spread Senku's cheeks wide, Taiju gulping down at the sight. Seeing Senku's hole give small tremors at the idea of him touching there sent an electric chill right to Taiju's groin, reminding him that he had never fully taken off his clothing, his cock still strained within his underwear. He steadied the yogurt, not wanting it to spill as he climbed from the bed for just a moment, kicking off the rest of his clothes before hastily resuming his position. This was it. He just needed to do what the guy in the video did! 

Taiju wasn't sure how much of the yogurt to even use, but more was probably better than too little, so he loaded a good glob onto two fingers. The fridge had made it really cold, which Senku must have felt too as his body flinched when Taiju rubbed it against his pink hole. He could feel Senku twitching again, against his fingers, making Taiju's own cock bounce in anticipation. He'd... be in there soon. Fucking his friend. Having actual sex. 

With a deep breath, Taiju mustered up all his bravery. He could do this! He was taking care of his friend - he was really good at that! With gentle force, Taiju slowly pressed one finger past Senku's entrance, noting how tight the muscles gripped. He hoped that the pressure would stop as he slowly began to move the finger back and forth, but Senku was still clenching hard. Taiju began to rub his other hand slowly at Senku's hips, starting to worry now that he was hurting his friend. "Is it... okay? Does it hurt...?"

Tears started falling down Senku’s cheeks. It hurt, it fuckig hurt. “W-wait…” He sighed deeply, took long paused breaths as he tried to calm himself, yes, it was happening, yes, he was ready. Then, why the hell did he feel so nervous? Senku had heard that the first time having sex was supposed to be a special time, a special moment shared between two people that loved each other. 

Senku was sure he didn’t love Taiju, he had just started to acknowledge his love feelings towards him and he was damn sure that he proposed this sex session just to win more points over Yuzuriha. How stupid he sound. If Taiju could read his mind, Senku was sure his friend would feel disappointed. 

He whimpered when Taiju started playing with his bouncy balls, gently massaging them, sending sweet sensations throughout his skin and his hole started twitching once more, letting the lonely finger to softly slide in and out. Senku was now relaxed and he wanted to cry a bit more at how great and kind his friend was. 

“Ok...I’m....I’m liking it.” He said and it was true, there still was a bit of pain but the pleasure was slowly taking over and just when he was closing his eyes and feeling good, Taiju pushed a second finger inside, robbing a loud moan out of his throat. The brunette’s fingers were gently scissoring and curling up inside, making their way through his pink void and getting to know every inch of Senku’s hole. 

“Ah! Taiju!” The blonde bit his lip, it was the first time that he screamed his friend’s name, but the pure ecstasy was making him do it. Senku could sense how for a brief moment he lost his mind

His name... Taiju had heard Senku say his name hundreds of times, but hearing Senku say it like that... Taiju gulped down slowly, his own cock now leaking onto the bed sheets. He must have done something good - which only caused Taiju to start moving with more enthusiasm. His hand reached further beneath Senku's belly, grabbing his hardening dick and slowly pumping him as his fingers twisted and tried to 'stretch' him. The stiffness that was in Senku's body before had all but vanished now, body happily accepting of Taiju's fingers, small moans still creeping from Senku's mouth... so it must have been time now, right...? Was two fingers enough...?

Taiju slowly removed his fingers, drying them on his thigh quickly before grabbing at Senku's hips, tugging his friend to now lay on his back. Taiju was quick to scoot closer, his cock laying beside Senku's own cock against his groin, noticing then that he was definitely thicker than just two fingers. Hopefully not too much thicker... 

"R-right, the uh..." Taiju grabbed the yogurt again, fingers taking another scoop before covering the tip of his cock with it, body shivering at the cold. Once coated with it, he pulled his hips back, hand keeping his cock steady as he started to push the tip at Senku's hole. This... this was it. One push and he wasn't a virgin anymore, and neither would Senku be one either. The thought made him look up, eyes locking with Senku's, noting too the uncertainty on his friend's face as well....

Taiju leaned forward then, his hand taking Senku's cheek, thumb rubbing softly at his face. Did Senku ever realize how beautiful he was...? Even with worried furrowed brows and his pursed lips. Taiju never had the courage to say it -it was a step too far. But that didn't mean Taiju couldn't think it to himself as he leaned down, slowly catching Senku's lips in his. He still held his cock at Senku's entrance, not pushing forward, breaking the kiss only to softly speak, "are you... ready?"

Senku didn’t expect to see Taiju’s brown eyes, so soft like the color of hot cocoa, sprinkled with tiny flecks of gold like mini marshmallows. The sudden kiss made him feel butterflies eating him alive, it was so tender and sweet, so quick and swift, it felt amazing. And the question was the perfect touch, Taiju was truly taking care of him. 

“I’m always ready.” He chuckled, cupping both hands on Taiju’s cheeks and screaming loudly when the cock finally pushed deep inside. Senku wasn’t a virgin anymore, that word vanished from his body in that mere instant and he felt strangely connected. 

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

He started crying and noticing his friend’s worried look on his face. Senku shook his head. “Please...continue.” He moaned when Taiju’s cock twitched a bit inside. “Don’t mind me, I’m being stupid.” He chuckled and sniffed hard as if wanting to relax a bit more. 

Senku was so stupidly in love. He had never lived a moment of his life before meeting him, he knew Taiju almost forever and he kissed him so sweetly, pouted lips looking for a slight of emotion, for the same feeling and longing for more. His heart was angry when Taiju wasn’t with him and he wanted to scream by knowing Yuzuriha was his girlfriend, she didn’t know him like he did. And today, Senku was knowing Taiju even more, his heart was colored in Taiju’s colors.

_I am yours._

_But you’re not mine._

Senku was so damn tight... it was almost painful at first, but Taiju knew full well that Senku was probably feeling even worse. But as Senku's body finally relaxed, so did the tight walls around him finally loosen as well, allowing Taiju to really begin moving. His mouth locked with Senku's, drinking in every single moan and whimper as their bodies began to rock back and forth. They were doing this - it was real. The ultimate form of intimacy. Even to Taiju, he could tell it was different. They were still feeling good together, but there was more of a connection now. So much more than just jerking off while kissing and touching each other's body. It was as if Taiju was putting his roots into Senku, growing within him - no matter what happened in the future Taiju would always be the one that took Senku's virginity. And for Senku it was the same - Taiju had given this piece of himself to his most best friend in the world. In that moment he wouldn't have had it any other way. 

Senku moaned when Taiju started moving in and out in and out, the cock stretching even more his pink walls and he left his cheeks to hold onto his neck, looking for balance. Senku had fallen deep and there were no stairs to climb out of. It was an unusual feeling that was constantly aching his heart. 

Taiju needed to break the kiss, breathing deep as his body worked hard, hips moving on from the slow careful motions to a much more pounding rhythm. Senku didn't seem to mind, in fact Taiju felt how his body clenched, his own hips rocking against Taiju's. Taiju let his hands flow down Senku's torso, seeing it arch to his touch, small dick bouncing happily with each thrust. He took Senku's cock in his hand, quickly beginning to pump at it, looking back up to lock eyes once again with his friend. 

Senku looked even more breathtaking now - face flushed with squinting eyes, mouth swollen from kisses and hanging open as moans escaped with every heavy breath. But there was something - Taiju could barely make it out, maybe it was the way Senku's eyebrows knitted together, or how his eyes seemed glazed. Why did his friend look so... sad?

Taiju didn't want to think about it - he knew, deep down, that this was so much more than silly experiments. And Senku was a million times smarter than him, so Senku must have known too. All of this started right after Taiju confessed to Yuzuriha...

But Senku needed to know...! Taiju cared about him too! He moved down once more, catching Senku in a kiss, trying to tell Senku everything through it, hand still pumping quickly at Senku's erection. Even if Taiju was dating Yuzuriha, none of this had to change! They could still be the best of friends, they could still share all these moments. None of it needed to stop. Taiju would always be there...!

Everything suddenly turned so intimate and passionate, Taiju was worshipping his body with such great care and dedication; Senku was literally melting under his touch. He couldn’t last any longer, not with the double stimulation of being penetrated and getting his cock stroke so feverishly. 

Senku screamed Taiju’s name as he came, scattering his pearly seed across their stomachs at the same time that his pink void clenched so desperate around Taiju’s swollen cock. “Taiju...I lo…” The brunette’s warm milk helped him forget those sinful and forbidden words, he felt so filled inside and his hole just clamped around his friend’s length, milking him dry, but he needed to finish that sentence somehow. 

“I love this…” Senku panted. “I really love this…” 

They had just had sex. It wasn’t making love even if for Senku it felt that way, at the end it was just sex between two best friends. The blonde tried to remove every sad thought from his head, because even if Taiju was now taken, he had forever gained his virginity in every single way; they were their firsts in everything. 

“So, are we now fuck buddies?” Senku chuckled while the brunette was pulling out his flaccid cock, and he squirmed when feeling the warm liquid getting out of his body. If only there was a way to keep it inside, even for a little while longer.

Taiju breathed in deep to catch his breath, staring down at how the cum - his cum - slowly leaked from his friend. If it wasn't for his own tired dick slowly growing softer then the sight alone would have probably caused him to grow hard in a flat second. He did that - made Senku's hole appear even more pink than before, wet, twitching softly as more streams of cum fell from it... 

Senku's words finally tore Taiju's eyes away from the view, looking up to his friend with a sudden burst of excitement. "Is that what we are?!" His voice bellowed - this was perfect! He slowly rearranged himself to sit crisscross on the bed, hands on his knees as he thought it over. There was another word for it, right? He had heard it before in movies, usually one more focused on teens. "Friends... with benefits? That's what it's called, right?" His eyes shined at the idea. It's pretty much what they were before, but with a label like that, they wouldn't have to feel bad about things. Senku was his best friend - with added benefits. They could spend their entire days down at the park working on wild inventions, stay up all night laughing at the television, and then before bed they could lose themselves in each other's bodies. No strings attached. Just good fun between friends. 

Taiju beamed as he smiled, "we can do this a lot more then. Since you seemed to really like it." Taiju fidgeted a bit, his cheeks growing warm - what was the right way to tell Senku that it felt good to be inside him...? Maybe just that - no poetic flare or beating around the bush. Taiju wasn't good at that, anyway. So he just said it with a wide grin, "it felt really great, coming inside you."

Senku’s whole face turned bright red and he threw a pillow at Taiju’s head. “You sound like an old pervert.” He stood up from the bed and noticed how the cum kept dripping down his thighs. “Jeez, you really had a huge load.” He said while grabbing a loose big t-shirt and walking towards the bathroom. “I need to clean myself since you made a mess inside, give me a few minutes to get ready and then we should make something to eat.” 

The blonde quickly closed the bathroom door behind him and kneel down on the floor, grabbing the shower head, letting the warm drops of water to start cleaning his body. He really needed some minutes alone to think about what just happened. 

He had just had sex. He wasn’t a virgin anymore. Taiju’s cum was still inside his hole. 

Senku pushed two fingers inside, both slide easily as he was still stretched and slowly started taking out the yogurt and cum; he really liked it, loved it to be exactly and now both declared themselves as friends with benefits. 

There was another word swirling inside Senku’s head. Were they lovers? Was Taiju now actually cheating on his girlfriend? The girlfriend he recently had. Wow, not a day had passed and Senku immediately convinced his friend to have sex with him. It was painfully obvious that it was just his desperate attempt to maintain their ritual; Senku couldn’t imagine now getting to sleep without Taiju by his side, being touched by another set or hands or being kissed by another man. 

The blonde was in love with how Taiju treated him, with his dorky consideration and emotional warmth, with his need to care for him and listen to every single of his babbling, even if the brunette really didn’t understand him. And once his hole was already cleaned, he stood under the shower head, crying a little bit, trying to convince himself that the salty tears were just that, warm water running down his face, because it hurt to think that Taiju would take care of Yuzuriha like he did with him.

* * *

Senku had left so fast - but Taiju couldn't blame him... he made a big mess. He could only imagine what that felt like, to be full of something like cum... But Senku didn't seem to mind much, in fact Taiju had a feeling his friend liked it, somehow. 

There was more of a mess, though - as Taiju began to stand, he realized one fatal error that he and Senku had made. The yogurt was left on the bed, and their rough movements on the bed had caused it to fall, spilling its contents all over the bed sheets. With a small groan, Taiju began to collect the blankets and sheets, wadding them up. It was probably good to wash them anyway, seeing as they were covered in the aftermath of them fucking... 

Taiju quickly put on his boxers before lugging the laundry to the laundry room. He couldn't stop pondering it - they... had sex. For real. Taiju had woken up a virgin, but now that was just gone. He didn't feel too different, in fact he felt totally normal. But, as Taiju tossed the blankets into the washing machine, overhearing the water spraying in the nearby bathroom, he couldn't get all of it out of his head. Senku's body, the way he fit so perfectly beneath him, how good he felt inside... Senku may have called him a pervert for that bit, but it was totally true! He'd be sure to tell him again, next time... there was sure to be a next time, right....?

* * *

Of course there was a next time. 

And a time after that. And more and more times after that. It felt freaking great, for both of them. 

But there was an awkward air when outside. Taiju could feel it, so he knew Senku could feel it, too. Outside, Taiju was dating Yuzuriha. He hadn't gotten very far at all - holding hands, occasionally, which always left him red in the face and feeling a bit odd. But Yuzuriha would always chuckle cutely about it - she didn't seem to mind. 

But the more Taiju spent time with Yuzuriha, the more Senku would tug him into the bedroom and practically demand for sex. It surprised Taiju at first. He knew Senku had a pretty strong sex drive, before all this they were always jerking off together, their mouths just as busy as their hands. But sex took a different sort of energy, and brought something different out of Senku. His usual snarky and brash attitude turned instead into whining and begging for more. Taiju was the only one that could see that side of him... 

Which made holding Yuzuriha's hand feel so strange, sometimes. And when Taiju finally did it, finally kissed her, as wonderful as it felt, something just didn't feel right. Her lips were so soft, her smile so sweet, the taste of a fruity flavored lip gloss. Every day after school Yuzuriha would softly kiss Taiju goodbye, which left his lips tasting sweet the entire walk home. All until Senku closed the apartment door behind them and would suck all that flavor from Taiju's lips. 

And Taiju allowed it. Every single time. As soon as that door closed the entire world shut off. He wasn't taken, he had no girlfriend, he only had Senku. He loved Senku! Senku was his best friend. They shared a beautiful bond together, one that most other best friends probably didn't share. It was a strong connection. And nothing could break into that apartment and take it away from them... 

That was, at least, until Senku got word of Byakuya coming back home to visit.

* * *

Senku was hopelessly riding Taiju, small cock happily bouncing up and down as stirs of precum scattered across his stomach, palms resting on his friend’s strong chest. “We have to take advantage of this alone time.” He closed his eyes for an instant, enjoying the cock buried inside his pink void; he paused for a moment, aroused red eyes glaring at the brunette. 

“Byakuya’s coming home at the end of the week.” The blonde was brushing his blonde hair backwards, it had already fallen down and framing his cute face; Taiju said he liked how his hair looked this way and it made Senku shine even more. “I don’t think we can keep having sex with him around the house.” He lifted his thighs until only the tip of Taiju’s cock was still inside to then sank himself shamelessly; this was a normal routine, to enjoy sex while chatting about everything and about nothing. 

“But don’t worry...Ah!.” Taiju suddenly held his waist and made him bounce harder and faster; Senku rolled his eyes and lovely mewls escaped from his open mouth. “Fuck! Ah!” 

Taiju’s kisses, touches and caresses were fantastic, Senku couldn’t resist being with him every single day and night; each time it felt fantastic and great, also feeling proud that Yuzuriha hadn't even seen his friend naked. Taiju’s body was only his. 

“Ah! He’ll only stay for two weeks…”Senku finally said; smirking at his friend that kept moving his hips to tease him; Taiju’s cock was so thick and great for him, reaching his prostate with every sweet touch.

Taiju forced him to lean against his chest, to eat away Senku’s moans and words and the blonde smiled, receiving that tongue that always savoured every inch of his wet cavern; it seems that this time his friend didn’t want to talk much. That was ok, Senku loved when Taiju suddenly turned passionate and so lovely with him. 

The brunette rocked his own hips, thrusting hard his cock against the pink void and suddenly Senku bite a bit his bottom lip as he came, splattering his pearly cum in both of their chests; hole clenching around Taiju’s cock as he felt the warm milk invading him inside. That truly was his favorite part, to be filled by his friend, by his lover, by Taiju.

Taiju continued to kiss Senku softly, holding his body close, not yet letting his cum drip out from him. He was warm - not just on his cock but on his mouth, against his body, in his hands and in his words. But stopping, even if only for a couple of weeks... something about it felt wrong. Like what they were doing was wrong if they also needed to hide it from Senku's dad. Byakuya was nice! He treated Taiju like a second son, and there were multiple times Taiju nearly messed up and called him 'dad'. But they needed to hide this from him... which gave Taiju the odd feeling that they shouldn't be doing it in the first place. 

Taiju only held Senku closer, sitting up as his arms wrapped so tight around Senku, his forehead buried into his friend's neck. Byakuya probably wouldn't be too amused at their 'fuck buddy' relationship. Especially if he learned that Taiju was dating a girl at school. It made sense for them, but to an outsider, it could seem like cheating. 

"Maybe... there will be days that he's gone? Seeing friends. Or when he's sleeping. He snores really loud, he won't hear us... Ah," No, he looked up, locking eyes with Senku, "maybe not, you do like to scream really loud sometimes," he finished with a wide grin.

Senku furrowed his eyes at the brunette. “Well you really don’t seem to mind my screams.” The blonde wiggled his hips, teasing his friend’s almost flaccid cock. “I noticed hoy me screams just make you keep going harder.” He whispered and giggled at Taiju’s sudden red face. 

He then embraced him tightly, enjoying every bit of their afterglow. “But I can try to keep quiet since it would be a bit hard to stop doing it.” Senku took a deep breath while curling his fingers between the brown locks of hair, he was so in love with Taiju that every passing day it hurt a little bit more to know that during school time he needed to be right next to Yuzuriha. 

* * *

The rest of the week passed so quickly, almost in a blink of an eye; now it was a common occurrence to have lunch together with Yuzuriha and Senku really liked her as a friend and also as Taiju’s friend, not as his girlfriend. He tried to distract himself when they exchanged sweet kisses or when she hugged him so freely; always focused on reading a book, glaring at his phone or even taking notes, for them Senku was always busy thinking about school and not about dying to touch the big oaf as she did. 

The Friday night before Byakuya’s arrival they fucked like bunnies, Senku tried to memorize in his skin every gesture, every caress, every touch and every glance that Taiju gave him; every bit of his body was now marked by him, which brought him a happiness that was hard to describe. 

Having sex with Taiju was so sudden and chocking, since the first time he pushed his cock inside his pink void, Senku saw nothing but the brunette’s body, his mouth and his brown eyes, paying special attention to him and worshipping his body. 

“I’m gonna miss this.” The blonde said while kissing, sharing one breath. “But it’ll be fun to sneak around, don’t you think?”

Taiju's hand slowly flowed through Senku's hair, returning the kiss, worried for some reason that this may be the last time they'll even get to do that for a long while. Senku mentioned sneaking, seemed just fine with trying to keep quiet, but there was no telling what the next two weeks would bring! 

But Senku's confident smile filled Taiju's chest with trust. It would be okay. If they were able to still find ways to balance these moments around Taiju having a girlfriend... then they could definitely handle Senku's dad visiting for a short time...!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. We appreciate all your kudos and comments.
> 
> Join us in our TKS Discord server! All ships are welcome and we have events all year long as well as a lovely community!  
> https://discord.gg/VVBKFE


	4. Get Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Senku's question didn't make Taiju feel any better. He knew what he needed to bring up, but he had no idea how to even bring it up. The fact that every time he kissed or touched Yuzuriha, he thought of him. Senku could possibly take it the wrong way. Maybe think that all of this secretive stuff had tainted Taiju somehow. But that... couldn't have been the case. Not when Taiju enjoyed every second they spent together, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Chapter 4!! TYSM for following this story

"You two aren't still sharing a bed, are you?" 

Byakuya's carefree laughter filled the apartment. He had just gotten back a short while ago, his entire day having been spent with over twenty hours of flying. It showed on his face as he chatted with the two boys over a simple dinner, excitement to be home still managing to shine through his exhausted eyes. 

But Taiju felt his body freeze at the question. Byakuya's laughter made it feel as if it was just a joke - but the fact that he had to ask it in the first place... Both Taiju and Senku had grown since Byakuya had last seen them. Especially Taiju. Senku's small bed was not big enough for the both of them... not unless their bodies were entirely entwined and holding one another, which was exactly how they both fit so well. 

But he couldn't just say that. He couldn't just say that him and his son still shared a bed like they were still kids. So instead he mimicked Byakuya's laughter, rubbing at the back of his neck as he spoke, "N-no way! No way! I've been sleeping on the couch."

"Ahhh - really? You could have been using my room," Byakuya gave a sigh - he knew just how uncomfortable the old couch could be. But Taiju was never the type to complain. He opened his mouth once more, prepared to tell the boy that they'd be buying him his own futon before Byakuya needed to return to NASA, but the buzzing of Byakuya's phone distracted him. He gave a sigh as he turned it over, hoping that the name that showed up on the caller ID was one he could ignore. But, when the name of his boss showed on the screen, Byakuya gave a grown. "Even on vacation... Sorry, boys," he grumbled as he stood from the table, "I have to take this." 

Byakuya left the room then, walking out onto the back balcony to have a quiet place to talk on the phone. Once he was outside, Taiju turned to Senku, his shoulders slouching as his head looked down, "I totally messed that up... now he'll think it's super weird if I sleep in your room..."

Senku had his brows furrowed and he pinched his nose’s bridge while sighing deeply. “You really are so dumb.” He just leaned a bit to whisper in Taiju’s ear. “So you better find a way to sneak back to my room.” And quickly stole a kiss from his lips. Taiju's face grew dark at the quick kiss, giving a big goofy grin as he went back to his dinner.

The blonde had really never hide anything from his father and if his reality was different, Byakuya would fall head over heels by the news of he dating Taiju, but that couldn’t be more far away from the truth; Yuzuriha was the lucky one to be called Taiju’s girlfriend and Senku had to live with that, with their small arrangement and with the constant heartache. 

Senku pulled back from Taiju, it sure felt difficult to restrain from touching him constantly, but Byakuya would only be there with them for two weeks, they could resist until nighttime. Then his phone vibrated and Senku felt how his guts twisted by the popping name on his screen. 

Yuzuriha  
  
Hi! Can I ask you for a big favor?🌸  
  


Taiju was still enjoying his dinner and Senku took a deep breath while answering, in the girl’s eyes he was also her friend and most importantly, Taiju’s best friend. 

Yuzuriha  
  
Yes, of course.  
  
Thank you. My two month anniversary with Taiju is coming up and I don’t know what to give him. Can you help?  
  


Senku wanted to tossed the phone across the room and scream, that stupid relationship was getting more real by the second and the blonde feared the day Taiju would get tired of him and focussed his whole attention in his girlfriend. Senku forced himself to help her, setting on going out together on Monday afternoon, he really didn’t want to but if he denied then the girl could start suspecting that he wasn’t quite fond of her. 

It wasn't long before Byakuya was back inside, and Senku seemed to be busy on his phone. Honestly, it felt... totally normal. Even if, in the back of Taiju's mind, he knew he would be tiptoeing into Senku's room the second he heard Byakuya snoring... somehow, just sitting here and eating dinner all together, laughing over Byakuya's stories from his training escapades... it just felt like it was meant to be. 

* * *

Sleeping on the couch was going to be hard... It wasn't as soft as Senku's bed, and pretty small as well. Not to mention the quiet in the lonely room only allowed Taiju to lose himself in his thoughts. He had just finished saying goodnight to Yuzuriha through texting, lots of emojis and sweet words from the both of them. Seeing her happy made him feel happy. But their kisses were getting far from innocent. Yuzuriha seemed totally okay when Taiju put his hand on her hips one afternoon, right after lunch, hidden away on a stairwell for just those few moments. She didn't even mind when Taiju's mind began to become lost to it all, his hands wandering below her shirt, like his hands themselves had a mind of their own, now. Kissing meant touching. And they were kissing - so he touched. And Yuzuriha never shied away from it. The only thing that stopped Taiju's hands that afternoon was the parade of students walking down the stairs, lunch having ended, and everyone heading back to their classes. 

Taiju never told Senku about that. Nor did he tell Senku about the thoughts that were always circling around in his head. If he and Yuzuriha had sex... would this have to stop then? What if it went further? What if they got married...? Would Taiju visit Senku only on the weekends...? At that point, would it still be 'fuck buddies'...? Or would it be cheating, plain and simple?

Byakuya's loud snoring halted Taiju's thoughts. He didn't want to be alone anymore. Senku would be able to distract his mind, as well as his body. Taiju moved slowly, carefully, trying not to make a single noise as he slowly twisted the knob of Senku's door, wincing as the door squeaked softly while opening, scooting his body inside before closing it with the same amount of care. Perhaps being this quiet wasn't necessary... but a part of it felt a bit fun, turning then to Senku's bed and slowly pulling the covers up to crawl in, right next to his friend.

Senku opened his eyes and smiled when Taiju crawled next to him, caughting their lips in a tender kiss, a little less passionate than Friday night as it looked both were saying how much they missed sleeping right next to each other.

That night’s sex was different, silent but tender; Taiju had one of his legs on over his shoulder and was swiftly moving his hips, at a slow pace, pushing in and out, almost teasing but Senku could feel how great the cock made it’s way through his pink void and how his muscles were eagerly receiving it. Senku kept a hand over his mouth, trying to muffled his own sounds, only hearing his father’s constant snores and having a bit of extra fun by the possible danger of getting caught. 

When Senku was going to reach his orgasm, Taiju immediately noticed and kissed him to drink every one of his moans; his friend’s silken tongue delved inside his mouth to taste the blonde’s sweetness and Senku sighed into it, eager for more, desperate for him. Taiju thrust once more, invading his hole with the warm milk and Senku emitted a low growl in the back of his throat as his own cum dirtying them both. 

They didn’t talk, they just giggled between kisses and caresses, Senku loved these special moments with Taiju, if only his friend was also in love with him everything would be perfect.

Taiju wanted to stay just like that - the whole night, their usual routine, eyes growing heavy with Senku in his arms... 

But he couldn't. Not for a couple of weeks. If Byakuya came into Senku's room in the morning to see the both of them, naked and wrapped up together... everything would be outed, and then they'd really have to stop everything... 

With a few more deep, almost sad kisses, Taiju slowly rolled from the bed. He felt the way Senku clung, how Senku's nails softly scratched at his shoulders, and for a few seconds Taiju did stay longer, his hands lost in Senku's hair, his own hair being tugged by small delicate hands... until Taiju had to pull away. He tried to give Senku a reassuring smile - him leaving didn't mean anything bad! He just needed to sleep on the couch. Luckily now, his body felt a lot more tired, so he'd have an easier time falling asleep... 

He got dressed, holding Senku's cheek softly, laying a kiss to his forehead before finally (and very quietly) opening the bedroom door, slowly closing it behind him without a single sound. The click of the door felt like a wall - a sudden barrier. As Taiju walked back to the living room it felt even worse, a divide now. He couldn't speak to Senku. He couldn't ask if he was okay with this. He couldn't hold him and shower him with the quick kisses all over his face that would always make Senku laugh and tell him to stop... 

Taiju had been sure that his body was more tired now, and was hoping to fall asleep quickly. But that didn't work at all. He laid on that couch, staring at the ceiling, trying to find the reason in his brain for why this felt so weird all of a sudden...

* * *

Senku had a hard time falling asleep, after almost a year of continuously sleeping together embraced by Taiju, he felt suddenly cold and lonely; his right hand wandered at his a bit swollen hole, pushing two fingers inside and whimpering when the cum started oozing out of him. He sighed, Taiju sure had a complete load that night; his head hit the pillow, golden strands dancing as his breathing was becoming steady. 

Fuck. Senku really wanted to cry by being alone in bed. How pathetic he surely looked.

* * *

The weekend went by and with that Taiju kept sneaking to fuck him every night, which Senku truly loved, it almost felt like a forbidden love but he didn’t want to think further into that, just enjoying their moments together. 

On Monday after school he sent a message to Taiju that he’ll be a little late getting home as he was going to stay a bit more inside the lab, not telling him that he was already outside of the building waiting for Yuzuriha. The girl wanted to do something special for his boyfriend and even if that hurt Senku, he didn’t want to ruin the surprise. 

“Where shall we go?” 

Yuzuriha thought for a minute before holding the blonde’s arm, an act that made Senku a bit uncomfortable for the naturality this girl wanted to be so closed to him, but deep down he felt as if his secret with Taiju was in reality some kind of cheating. “Let’s go to the mall and do some window shopping.”

The mall was always busy this time of day, but Yuzuriha didn't mind that one bit. Her arm was linked with Senku, and though he seemed a bit put off by it, he also wasn't telling her to get off. He was a good friend to Taiju, and Yuzuriha could always tell why. Senku was nearly as sweet as Taiju was, he was just really good at hiding it behind a scowl and a scoff. 

They passed a number of stores, Yuzuriha occasionally pointing out a few things. The trouble with Taiju was... that he was almost too much of a nice person. No matter what Yuzuriha would try to get him, he would smile and act appreciative, even if he didn't like it. She had been puzzling over it for a while, unsure what to get him, going over a few ideas but ultimately deciding none of them were just right. But! Senku had thankfully agreed to come along on this venture, and Senku had known Taiju for years. They were practically inseparable, most of the time. 

As they passed a sporting goods store, Yuzuriha stopped her walking, giving a small pout. If only Taiju played a sport. He was active enough, and seemed to excel great in gym class. She turned then to Senku, "Sorry - this entire time, I never asked you your thoughts... Has Taiju expressed a desire for any particular item, lately?" A finger pressed to her lip, "if possible, I could always make something for him as well. I would only need to pass by the crafting store."

Senku felt weird by hanging with Yuzuriha, he also thought about what things Taiju would want as a gift, but it hurt to think that he couldn’t give anything to that big oaf. There was no date, no anniversary, nothing to celebrate as they were nothing. 

Then the girl asked him a question and he tried to smile while remembering that Taiju always got extremely excited when he watched the new fighting video game teaser. Senku had the console but never really thought of buying it for him, but now...to see the brunette’s smile when opening the game would be so worth it. 

“He wants a game, a fighting one.” Senku scratched the inside of his right ear with his little finger. “It’s a new one and I know it’s quite expensive, but he’ll really like it.” Senku was sure Taiju would scream and embrace Yuruziha tightly when receiving the gift; a hug he was sure meant for him only but this girl was his rightful partner, Senku was just the other one. 

Oh God. He really was the lover, wasn’t he?

"Oh! That'll be perfect, then!" Yuzuriha's smile brightened, now heading in the direction of the mall's game store, her arm linked with Senku's dragging him along. The store wasn't too far away, and luckily it only took a bit of explaining to the men at the front desk for them to bring up the exact game that Taiju had been excitedly talking about. It was pricey, sure - but it would be worth it, to see his face. 

Though, the price did mean that Yuzuriha was entirely spent for the day, the two of them now walking towards the mall entrance. Yuzuriha was feeling much more comfortable around Senku after the day. He always had such an intimidating aura about him, in fact a lot of the girls in class described him as unapproachable and way too cynical to actually consider hanging out with. But it was obvious, after today, how much Senku really cared about his friend. 

During the train ride home, the conversation was casual. Though, the subject of the chat was always about Taiju. Stories on how he got beat up for trying to protect one of Senku's inventions, or the time he dropped some chemicals in Senku's room and nearly got the both of them blown up. Once at their stop and off the train, Yuzuriha bowed her head politely to Senku, the game store bag held between her two hands. 

"Thank you, Senku!" She said, looking up with a smile. "Taiju... he is the type that always thinks about everyone else before himself. So he never once expressed to me any material desires... you really, really helped me today."

“Don’t worry about that. I’m glad I could help.” He let out a laugh, almost sad by the training eyes. “You just need to spend a little more time with him, he doesn’t express what he wants unless you notice when he’s truly excited about something.” Senku knew Taiju so well, what his favorite food was, what movie got him sad, what his ticklish zones were and how to get him aroused in just five minutes; things Yuzuriha would soon learn on her own. 

The blonde said goodbye to the girl and after being on the train for a little more time, his stop finally came. It was already dark outside as he walked the lonely streets towards his home. Senku still felt weird about his day and when he opened the door and a curry smell hit his nose, he tried to forget about the whole ordeal; Byakuya and Taiju happily prepared the dinner together and the blonde felt grateful for his small family. 

That night Taiju sneak once more inside his room and they dance between the sheets, but Senku was feeling extra needy that night, kissing his friend more passionately, wanting to look into his chocolate eyes and touching every inch of his strong body.

Taiju was his. 

_ For now... _

* * *

Nervous. Taiju had felt nervous all damn day. Yuzuriha had texted him that morning, a simple message, 'meet me in class 2-A once school is over'. She had included a few heart emojis in the text, which made it not seem as dangerous or serious, but Taiju still couldn't shake the feeling that she wanted to talk about something important. By asking him into an empty classroom... did it mean she had private things to say...? There was no way she could know about him and Senku... 

Though, the swirls of guilt he felt in his gut only made Taiju more and more aware of what he and Senku were doing behind her back. But that didn't mean he could just stop either. His time with Yuzuriha was always spent worrying, overthinking, wondering if what he had with Senku was right, if they should keep it up, or if they should finally call it quits. But whenever he was finally alone with Senku, finally able to kiss him and hold him, everything else in the world disappeared. No matter how much he worried during the day, just being around Senku made every single fret in his mind fly away. 

Taiju hoped, with every fiber of his being, that Yuzuriha knew nothing. He walked through the school hallways after class, most everyone else heading off to their after school clubs and activities. He stood in front of the classroom door, staring up at the plate that said '2-A', taking a quick moment to take a nice deep breath and send Senku a quick text, telling his friend that he may be a bit late today, and he would meet him at home. Once sent, Taiju put on his best and most determined face, entering the classroom.

Yuzuriha was excited to see him and embraced him tenderly once his boyfriend closed the door behind him. Taiju always smelled so good and she felt so tiny between his strong arms; it was a hug of gentle arms that were doing it’s best not to crush her and to even give her some space to breathe. Taiju was her human shield. 

She got on her tiptoes and stole a kiss from his boyfriend’s lips and she smiled while pulling back and holding his hand to force him to move deeper into the classroom. There on a desk she had a little red bag with a golden ribbon. “Today’s our two month anniversary.” She happily exclaimed while giving him the gift. “I really wanted to buy something special for you, I’m so happy for this small time that we’ve been together and didn’t really find another way to express myself.” 

The second that Yuzuriha's lips met his, Taiju's mood immediately calmed down. She wasn't upset about anything - that was a great sign! If anything, she seemed really happy. He followed her into the room, his smile growing as he now realized there was nothing to be worried of. Though, as soon as the gift had entered his hands, Taiju's smile grew - before his head suddenly going down. 

"I-... I didn't know," shit - he knew girls loved things like anniversaries! How long had it been? Two months? He should have gotten her something too! "I'll...!! I'll make it up to you," he began, now looking into the bag - all thoughts exiting his mind as he saw the game. His hand sunk inside, grabbing it out, holding it up and re-reading the title over and over again as if it wasn't really there in his hands. He had been gushing about this to Senku for weeks!! No - months maybe, ever since the previews started to come out. He had never even mentioned it to Yuzuriha. Senku must have tipped her off to it... His smile grew, he would have to thank him, too. 

"Yuzuriha..." He slowly began, moving the game down to look at her, his smile bright. He had to put it down, gently on the nearby desk, only to take both of her hands into his. "Thank you...! I don't - I don't have anything to give in return, but I'll make it up to you! I promise!" There was only one thing he did know how to give, hands now gently moving up to take her cheeks gently, kissing her with an excited passion that he had hoped would express his thanks even further.

Taiju’s lips felt so soft and Yuzuriha couldn’t resist parting her lips to welcome his boyfriend’s tongue inside. She gasped when Taiju lifted her up and sat her on one of the desks and then she touched the brunette’s cheek to slow the kiss down and to savour every second of it. 

Yuzuriha could feel every place where their lips were touching, every spot the tongues were dancing and every place where they pulled away. She was savouring the air they were sharing in the second afterwards and the slip of his nose across hers.

“I love being alone with you.” She whispered between kisses and then a sweet moan escaped from her lips as she felt Taiju’s strong hand cupping her breast. She was smiling. “You can touch me more.” The kiss felt inmortal, eternal, traveling between their lips as they drank away their moans; her hands were touching underneath Taiju’s school shirt and she knew that if they weren’t hiding in some classroom she would already take it completely off to admire his boyfriend’s strong chest. 

Kissing had become so easy. Second nature. Taiju was able to control it entirely, not feeling even the tiniest bit of intimidation as he slid his tongue against his girlfriend's. She followed so earnestly in suit, such delicate hands traveling against his body. For a moment, just a few moments, Taiju forgot that they were in school, that just outside the doorway was the existence of teachers and classmates and the rest of the world Yuzuriha's kisses tasted so faintly like peaches, whatever lip gloss she had used to make her already plump lips look tantalizing. She was so fun to kiss. He began to nibble so softly at her bottom lip, knowing she'd like it, Senku loved it. 

Taiju paused, brows furrowing. Thinking of Senku during these times always felt wrong. Like an insult. But he wasn't sure who it was towards. Yuzuriha? Towards Senku? There was a good chance it was both. But Yuzuriha's curious gaze enticed Taiju to continue, to save those worries for later. He had to distract himself, kissing once again, one hand holding the back of her neck steady as his other began to push beneath her shirt, feeling her breath hitch against his fingers. Some sort of desire caused his hand to travel higher, fingers gliding against the bra. He could make out a bit of simple lace near the top. 

A gentle squeeze brought a moan into his mouth, but pulling at the bra caused Yuzuriha's breath to shudder against Taiju's lips. He did not leave the breast bare, hand once again grasping tenderly at the soft mound, feeling her nipple harden between his fingers. 'It's a bit bigger than Senku's', Taiju began to ponder, not wanting to let his mind wander to those confusing feelings, but he only had one other body to compare to.

Yuzuriha was melting into his boyfriend’s touch and she couldn’t avoid moaning a little bit more louder, still trying to muffle her sounds inside his boyfriend’s mouth. It was the first time a guy was touching her breast, even teasing her nipple and she tried to close her thighs together as he felt something wet dripping inside her underwear. 

Her thoughts were leaving her body, just wanting to feel Taiju touching and worshipping her body and she deepened a little more the kiss.

Taiju drank in every single moan, losing himself in it. They weren't in class, they weren't even on the school grounds, they were back at home. Back at home where no one could bother them, Taiju's hands wandering as they stood in the kitchen, up against the counters. The legs that wrapped around him only enticed Taiju further, his hips moving closer, beginning to grind against the body in front of him. But they needed to be quiet - Byakuya would be home soon.

The thought immediately caused Taiju to stop, his body moving away from Yuzuriha's. His breaths were shallow, brows furrowed, hands moving out from under her clothing and back to himself. "I-I'm... sorry, I'm sorry. We--" he looked around the classroom, remembering fully where they were. How stupid - stupid even for him! "I went... too far." He said now, his head low, not only asking for forgiveness but unable to even look at Yuzuriha in the eyes. Even with her breast in his hand, even with her higher pitched voice moaning into his lips, Taiju's mind reverted back to one person. His hands began to grip - right after Yuzuriha bought him such an expensive and kind gift. She didn't deserve that. "We should... head home, for the day," he nodded to his own words. It was for the best they stopped... being caught doing something like that on the school grounds... they'd both be punished, for sure.

  
  
  
  


* * *

Senku was in the lab that afternoon and arched an eyebrow when the brunette sent him that text. “Oh right.” he whispered to himself. “Today’s their month anniversary.”

After a few hours, Senku finished his experiment and grabbed his bag. He stretched his arms and let out a loud yawn before exiting the laboratory, it was already late, almost no other soul wandering inside the school.

Senku was walking down the hallway, scratching the back of his neck and even one hand rubbing against his tired eyes; it was a long day at school and he was glad that the weekend was just around the corner. 

Then he heard some strange sounds coming from a classroom. Was someone still at school? At this time? Inside a classroom? It was common the rest of the students were leaving school clubs and activities, but this part of the hall should be completely empty. Senku needed to pass that classroom in order to reach the stairs for the first floor, his cheeks were blushing as the sounds were getting a bit higher as he was approaching it and it made him remember the moans that escaped from his lips every time Taiju touched his body. 

He walked a bit faster as he wanted to give some privacy to that horny couple, that is until he heard a name. “Taiju…” It was a low whisper, but anyone could sense the love and devotion from those words and Senku knew it well as he had said that name out loud an infinite number of times.

It was wrong but he couldn’t resist it. His heart was pounding harder and faster against his chests and when his crimson eyes looked through the classroom window, he felt how the tears started dripping down his cheeks and he couldn’t avoid gasping, loud and clear that he didn’t know if the lovely couple heard him. 

Taiju was kissing Yuzuriha so passionately, so intense and so lovingly at the same time, with one hand around his waist and the other pressing on her breast. A knot formed on Senku’s throat and he felt how his legs began shaking, but he decided to run before the couple noticed his presence.

Senku bit his lip all the way home, trembling hands opened the front door and when he slammed it shut, the trails of tears began pouring down his cheeks. It hurt. It was an intense heartache that felt like lighting a match against his skin, burning into the flame and leaving his soul full of ashes. 

The image of Taiju making out with Yuzuriha was now forever engraved in his mind and he walked towards his bedroom, locking the door and curling on the bed; letting out a cry that turned harder as the seconds passed, he never imagined to suffered like this for love, it was impossible, stupid and it didn’t made sende. Senku heard Taiju’s sweet voice playing over and over inside of his head, but Senku always knew it, that he was just a friend with benefits, a lame experiment and a body to fulfill his friend’s horny needs. 

Senku was the only one to have really falling in love and when seeing the reality of the things he couldn’t believe how stupid he was. He was supposed to be the smart one and he couldn’t predict how a broken heart would really feel; Senku kept crying as he couldn’t stop loving Taiju and he felt as if his affection and love were betrayed. 

_ His heart was completely shattered. _

* * *

Yuzuriha was not mad. That was something to be thankful of! Taiju had worried that his sudden plea to stop would upset her, but she seemed to be in agreement that doing such things in the classroom was... probably not the best idea. They shared one more kiss - this one far from as deep as before - before heading out from the classroom and soon parting ways. But, even as Taiju walked home, the confirmation from his girlfriend that nothing was wrong... something just felt off. 

Taiju gripped the handle of the gift bag tight in his hands. He enjoyed kissing Yuzuriha. She was kind, and beautiful, and the way she absolutely melted into his kisses was addicting. But every time he thought of Senku's lips, he felt as if he was betraying the both of them. The sensation of imagining his body when touching hers... There was a twist forming in Taiju's gut. Something was not right, and something needed to change. 

His thoughts wandered more as he passed by the small park that started a lot of this. There were no couples kissing in it this time, but Taiju wondered; could he kiss Yuzuriha there? No one would find it a huge deal, unless some older folks were around. He could leave her with small pecks and the world would go on spinning just fine. But what about Senku? Obviously they couldn't. People would make a big deal out of two boys even sharing the smallest of kisses in a public park. But not only that - they were only a thing when inside his apartment. Outside, they were only friends. No kissing. No hand holding.

So why did it make Taiju feel so mad...? What was so wrong with it in the first place? He enjoyed kissing Senku. He thought about it constantly. They both did - he knew it, to the point that they would constantly lock lips whenever they were at home, or now whenever Senku's father wasn't watching. Was the only thing keeping Taiju from holding Senku's hand at school the fact that he had a girlfriend...? 

A loud groan came from Taiju as he neared the apartments. This was too much! He liked Yuzuriha, too! He didn't want to hurt her! She had done nothing wrong... Maybe he needed to talk it over with Senku. A real talk, a serious one. He didn't want this to end... but the thought of hurting either of them... 

Taiju opened the apartment door with a small sigh, quickly calling out, "I'm home!" He began to take off his shoes, noting that Byakuya's were still gone. He had talked about meeting some old college friends for some drinks a few days ago, so he must have headed out.

Senku hid his face under a pillow the moment he heard Taiju’s voice, he didn’t want the brunette to see him like that, like a complete sobbing mess; thankfully his bedroom door was closed, but as he heard the nearing footsteps, more tears began rolling down his cheeks and he couldn’t control the sobs leaving his throat. He felt so vulnerable and pathetic, he knew what they were, just stupid fuck budies; Senku was just a cum dumpster for Taiju and the moment Yuzuriha would allowed it and spread her legs, Taiju would fall head over heels with her. 

There was no answer to Taiju getting home. Which struck him as weird - he was sure Senku would be home already, and Senku would always call out a 'welcome home' whenever Taiju got in. Once his shoes were fully off, Taiju pulled out his phone to glance at it, but no messages from Senku alerted him to being home late. Maybe... he just didn't hear...? Maybe he was just super focused on a new project! Senku was really good at that! 

Taiju made his way to the bedroom door, stomach feeling uneasy. They had things to talk about. There was no going back on this. It was important! But, as soon as Taiju tried to twist the doorknob, he realized it was locked...

“Taiju...come back later...I’m trying to take a nap.” It was a lousy lie, but if he didn’t say something, the brunette would make everything to get inside the room and Senku didn’t need that right now. The blonde wanted to cry everything out before Byakuya returned home, he was at a work dinner and hopefully his father would return late.

Senku's voice - Something wasn't right. 

Taiju's grip tightened on the knob before forcing himself to let go. He took a step back, brows furrowed deep. He knew that tone. He knew it because he himself was such an easy crier, crying at just about any soft part in any movie. That nasally tone, the stiff throat. Senku's usual tone was always so monotone, so of course Taiju could pick up on it! But... if Senku asked him to leave... if he was upset... then Taiju should respect that... 

He turned, facing away from the door, taking only a single step away before he bolted back to Senku's door, a quick knock pounding against it. "Senku....! We-... We need to talk!" His friend was upset. He was already having confusing thoughts the entire way home. And Byakuya would be home eventually! If something was wrong, they needed to talk about it! They didn't hide secrets from each other! "Please," he said then, both of his palms resting against the wood of the door, "it's important."

Senku wiped away his tears, Taiju kept knocking on the door and knowing his friend, he won’t leave him alone. His heart continued aching and he was fearing the brunette’s words, what does he need to talk about so badly?

The blonde got out of the bed, still hands trying to clean his face as he unlocked the door and shyly opened it to let Taiju in, closing it behind him in case Byakuya got home a little early; his father didn’t need to hear anything about their strange situation. 

He sighed deeply before speaking, trying his best to not sound broken and pitiful. “What happened? Senku walked towards his desk chair and sat facing directly at the blonde. “What do you want to talk about?”

Taiju entered the room as soon as he was allowed, eyes locked to his friend. It was obvious now - super obvious, Senku was upset. But not just upset, he had been crying! He was trying to hide it, walking around Taiju and not showing his face fully, but when Senku sat at his computer, it was plain as day. Dozens of things dashed through Taiju's mind of things that could have caused Senku to become so upset. Senku never cried! Not even during the most heartbreaking of movies! In fact, aside from maybe getting hurt a few times when they were super small, Taiju couldn't remember a single time his friend had broken down enough to make his eyes look so red. 

Taiju's hands began to form fists, shoulders tense as he stepped forward. "You've... been crying," he said, nerves building, "who made you cry?!" The nerves belonged to one single thought, the same thought that had been bothering him the entire way home. Ge gestured to himself then, hoping it wasn't the case, but needing Senku not to lie to him, "was it me?"

Senku huffed and tried to laugh if off. “Of course no, big oaf.” He tried to wipe away the remaining tears. “I was in the lab the whole day and one chemical splashed against my eyes.” His sigh was softly deflating; it was as if tension had lifted yet left him with a melancholy instead of relief. “I was just trying to get some rest, my eyes still hurt a bit.” Senku felt so pathetic as he was once again feeling how the tears were forming in his eyes, but how was he supposed to tell Taiju that he was crying because he saw him kissing Yuzuriha?

It felt as if everything was over, this whole strange arrangement of fuck buddies, of course they couldn’t keep going forever, Taiju was bound to do all those things with his girlfriend and not with him; it was a huge mistake since the start, especially as he was the dumb one that hoplessly fell in love. 

Senku always thought that being in a relationship was a nuisance, but after experimenting that closeness with Taiju, it helped him see his true heart feelings; the blonde couldn’t imaging having sex or kissing someone else, he only wanted Taiju. 

“What did you want to talk about?” Senku tried to change the topic.

A gulp came from Taiju... Senku wouldn't lie to him, but something felt off. His voice earlier, it sounded so upset, some chemicals wouldn't do that, right...? Not to mention Senku was always so good about wearing protective eye gear... but everyone makes mistakes. 

Senku's question didn't make Taiju feel any better. He knew what he needed to bring up, but he had no idea how to even bring it up. The fact that every time he kissed or touched Yuzuriha, he thought of him. Senku could possibly take it the wrong way. Maybe think that all of this secretive stuff had tainted Taiju somehow. But that... couldn't have been the case. Not when Taiju enjoyed every second they spent together, right?

So how should he word it? Just outright say it? Say that he was making out with Yuzuriha, how he touched her body, and somehow fantasized that it was his? The thought of kissing or touching Senku at school had never even come up in his mind before, but now Taiju wanted to know... why not? 

"Why don't..." Taiju stalled - taking a single breath to calm himself, brows deep as he locked eyes with Senku, "why don't we kiss outside?"

The kiss stung more than the act itself, but Senku tried his best in not showing those feelings. “Because you have a girlfriend that loves you.” The sad part was that Senku probably ended up loving Taiju for much longer than the brunette could ever suspect; by kissing outside people would find it strange, not because they were two boys, but more because Taiju was supposed to be in a loving and caring relationship with someone else. 

“Don’t you think people would target us as lovers if we kiss in public?” His lips were trembling and he couldn’t avoid a lonely tear to fall down; crimson eyes shining with a glassy layer of tears as now the wound was bright open. Senku knew a lot of things but he never expected to know what it was painful to love someone from afar, watching made their love life with a girl and that the once familiar elements of their life together was suddenly being reduced to nothing more than a secret between four walls. “We’re not lovers, just some dumb kids who played at being adults.” 

Senku covered his eyes with one hand as a sob escaped his mouth, he didn’t want to see Taiju no more, the image of the brunette passionately kissing Yuzuriha was burning his heart. “We need to stop this, whatever the fuck it is…”

Taiju stared as Senku spoke, finally saying the words Taiju always dreaded hearing. His body felt a cold sting, a pain in his throat that wasn't there before. A part of him always knew, someday, that this would happen. He just never thought it would be so soon. It felt so out of the blue, everything was fine last night. School nights were never too busy for the two of them but Taiju still upheld the nightly tradition of sneaking into Senku's room, making sure to make as little noise as possible as Byakuya slept... 

But a sudden pink of regret filled Taiju - the anniversary. Senku must have known, Yuzuriha wouldn't have known about the game otherwise... So Senku must have known that when Taiju sent that text, he was going to hang out with his girlfriend. Maybe if he didn't send that text... maybe if he didn't take so long getting home from school, becoming so lost in the kisses and wandering hands. 

"Why...?" All Taiju could manage at first. Even if deep down, he was starting to understand. The desire to do a couple like things out in the open with Senku was not something just friends should be thinking. But it didn't have to end - there had to be some sort of solution. Senku was a smart guy! He had to know a way! Taiju took a deep breath, face full of raw determination as he grabbed Senku's shoulders, "I don't want it to stop!"

Senku removed the hand from his eyes to glared at the chocolate eyes, Taiju looked so determined and the grip on his shoulders was getting tight. The blonde was smiling yesterday night, while moaning Taiju’s name; he was smiling that morning as he was distracting himself between classes and lab activities, but the kiss scene shredded everything to pieces. 

No one had seen Senku cry, not even Byakuya, but now he didn’t have the strength to hold more waterworks. “I also don’t want this to stop but it’s wrong.” Red eyes so young and so full of pain as they had seen so much and as he kept quietly wailing, he felt the brunette’s lips on his own and Senku closed his eyes. 

That kiss felt like the only way they had to communicate, there was no more conversation, only two sets of lips that were ravenous and desperately trying to get a hold of each other. Senku didn’t notice when Taiju lifted him up nor when the brunette removed both of their clothes; the kisses continued and with that the tears kept coming down. 

Stop.

Taiju was kissing his neck, his chest and Senku felt as if he was his whole universe, as if thismoment felt eternal because they used to enjoy their bodies so much; their connection was strong and even unique. 

Stop.

Senku cried harder with the first thrusts. He felt so good, so cared, but Yuzuriha’s image wasn’t leaving his mind; the blonde sounded so worked up, long wails leaving his lips instead of soft moans. Senku was agitated, flustered and aroused at the same time, his small cock was already leaking precum and he could feel Taiju’s gaze eating his whole blushed body alive. 

“Please...stop.” He whimpered. “You don’t love me…” Senku couldn’t keep the words inside. “You love her…” He hid his face between both hands, sensing how his heart was pounding harder and how Taiju’s cock was fitting so perfectly inside. “I saw you...I saw you kissing her.” There was no point in continuing lying, isn’t it?

Stop... had never been a word that Senku uttered out during sex... Even through the tears, Taiju had tried hard to get them to leave the best way he knew how. Their times interlocked together always made both of them feel better, so why wasn't it working now?! Kissing away the tears did nothing, wiping them away only caused more to take their place. Senku was supposed to melt into his arms, call out his name, and then lay resting against his body, calmer and connected to him, where they could talk this out with more clear minds... 

But when Senku said stop, Taiju immediately slowed, watching as his best friend crumbled beneath him, hiding his face as more tears fell. Taiju's gut twisted - he had never seen Senku act this way. He had done so much more than just upset him... The accusation of his lack of love towards Senku hit like an arrow to the chest - of course he loved Senku! But, while Taiju was dense, he was not dense enough to misunderstand the context of the word. He knew exactly what sort of love that Senku was talking about. 

His head fell, sitting up onto his knees, never fully exiting his friend. His hands raised up, hovering over Senku's body, entirely unsure what to do - hold Senku?! Pull his hands back, kiss his cheeks and eyes?! Did things like that even matter when he was this upset?! He had seen them - Taiju and Yuzuriha in the classroom... and they were doing a lot more than just kissing.

"I'm... sorry," Taiju had no idea what to say. He had no idea how to comfort his friend. He had no idea what to do about the feelings he had for Yuzuriha, and the feelings he had towards Senku. Taiju, at all times, was filled with the need to protect Senku. To give him everything, to always be sure that his friend was not only happy, but never alone. 

But then he went and did the total opposite. He made Senku feel more alone than ever. 

"I'm sorry," he repeated, his chest heavy as his own eyes began to water, hands falling onto Senku's chest, "all of this... is my fault, Senku." Taiju was already an easy crier, large droplets falling down onto Senku's body, "I should have never... asked for that kiss..."

Taiju’s words. Taiju’s apologies just hurt him more. He was apologizing and even regretting asking for their first ever kiss; it was pretty obvious the brunette preferred Yuzuriha even now, he wasn’t trying to comfort Senku but seeing how the blonde shamelessly expressed part of his feelings, Taiju was now backing out. 

Senku furrowed his brows and eyes, he almost couldn’t see because of the constant tears, but he still pushed Taiju away, losing the connection between their bodies and getting away from his hold. “Indeed, you should have never asked.” Senku grabbed the bedsheet and covered his body with it. “It was the worst mistake of my life.” A sob got caught in his chest. “Things shouldn’t escalate to this.” Sobbing wails echoing inside the four walls that always hide their secret.

“Get out…” He whispered while hugging his own chest, but Taiju didn’t move, he just stayed on the edge of the bed, chocolate eyes glaring at him with such a confused and sad look. “GET OUT!” Senku cried out. That sound, his own cry pierced like an arrow and he couldn’t believe he was making a mess of himself in front of the man he truly loved. Love was stupid, he knew better than being caught in lousy feelings, but his hormones were the ones to impulse him for more, to ask for more and when the experiments and lust turn into love, Senku knew nothing good would ever come out of this. 

A third cry. “GET OUT!” The blonde was falling apart and needed to be alone, it was over, no more fun times with Taiju; he could obtain that with his rightful girlfriend.

Taiju's whole body felt like stone - he couldn't move, only watch as Senku entirely broke apart in front of him. Every single fiber in his body told Taiju he needed to hold his friend, to rub his back and try to convince him that this would be okay. But when Senku gave the third screech for Taiju to get out, Taiju finally and hurriedly got up from the bed, grabbing at his clothing on the floor. This wasn't supposed to end like this. This wasn't even supposed to end! 

Taiju backed away from his friend, hoping that he could think of something to say. But there was nothing there, only the guilt that weighed on his shoulders. Senku did nothing to deserve this. But Taiju had caused it, and he knew that his usual happy-go-lucky attitude would do nothing to solve it. No matter what Taiju could say, it would not erase Yuzuriha from the picture. 

So he left - quickly, the door slamming behind him as he had no real control over his strength at that moment. He went straight to the bathroom, his chest heavy with rapid breaths, leaning over the sink. It was light - but Taiju could still hear Senku in the distance, causing the boy to cover his hands with his ears, eyes screwed shut. He caused this. He caused this, and he let it go too far. If it had only stayed a stupid kiss. But Taiju got greedy, greedy to the point of absolutely ruining everything.

Should he leave? Would it calm down?! What would they even do that night when Byakuya got home?! What was he supposed to do about his thoughts of Senku whenever he kissed Yuzuriha - he never even got to mention that! 

Taiju did his best to breathe normally again, grip hard on the side of the sink. He needed... to do what was best for Senku. He had... no idea what that was, but seeing each other around the house felt as if it would only make things worse. His head raised, looking at himself in the mirror, hand raising to wipe away at the tears on his cheeks. Byakuya was only in Japan for a few more days... once he left, Taiju could go back to his relative's place...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We appreciate all your kudos and comments.
> 
> Join us in our TKS Discord server! All ships are welcome and we have events all year long as well as a lovely community!  
> https://discord.gg/VVBKFE


	5. A Lifetime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each meeting occurs at the precise moment for which it was meant. Usually, when it will have a great impact in our life, and this was the great impact that Senku needed. “I don’t want to go.” He was finally breathing and inhaling the brunette’s sweet scent, and didn't care if his clothes were getting wet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fifth and final chapter. Thank you so much for joining us on this small story.

Senku asked for it. No, he yelled for it; to be left alone, but it hurt even more that Taiju actually ran out of the room. He didn’t dress himself, just hold the blanket tighter and cuddle into his own body. 

It was more than crying, it was the kind of desolate sobbing that comes from a person that’s just drained of all hope; Senk hid his face into the pillow, not caring about the loud wails, it was better to let everything out before Byakuya returned home as it was something that he couldn’t really explained. 

_ I’m heartbroken because Taiju kissed his girlfriend. I was his lover for many months and we practiced everything with each other, so the mere idea of Taiju being with his respectful love partner is killing me slowly.  _

Everything in that sentence was wrong and he didn’t want Byakuya to ever know about their little experiments that stupidly turned into a love affair; even if Taiju didn’t love him it was an affair at the end. They were kissing and fucking behind Yuzuriha’s back; every rational person would leave his boyfriend if they knew about that. That’s why it was also kept a secret between them. They always knew it was wrong. 

The pain that was flowing from his body was as palpable as the cold walls around him and Senku felt worse by feeling all alone; there wasn’t a soul on the Earth to talk about these damn feelings. Only Taiju. And that hurt even more. 

After what felt like hours, the tears finally fell silent and his swollen eyes closed to let the dream wash away part of his sorrows. Senku didn’t want that, but his brain was in control now; showing him pictures and memories of him cuddling with Taiju before sleeping and how lovely their goodnight kisses were and felt.

* * *

The day had gone on. Byakuya eventually made it home, though as he got home pretty late he did not seem too suspicious about the boy's not wanting to come out for a late dinner. Senku did not even leave his room - Taiju telling his father that he had gone to sleep early after a long day experimenting. Aside from the jests that Byakuya made about his son wasting what little time his father had left in Japan, Byakuya seemed entirely fine with it, giving Taiju a pat to his back before heading off to shower before bed. 

The next day felt... weird. As if nothing had happened, and yet nothing was the same. Senku left for school early, and Taiju walked to school alone. After classes Senku stayed late in the labs, and when he did get home he went straight to his room, a place that Taiju felt he was no longer allowed to enter. The tightly shut door warded away any trespassers, and that's all Taiju was at this point. Even at dinner that night, as Byakuya excitedly talked about the details of his next training classes, neither of the boys spoke a thing. Senku still seemed to be interested in his father's astronaut training, but Taiju felt invisible next to them both. It did not help that he couldn't even stare at Senku without feeling a lump form in his throat. 

The weekend had come, and Byakuya would be leaving Sunday morning, which only meant two more nights before they would be entirely alone. Though - it didn't mean they weren't alone that morning, Byakuya wanted to share lunch with a few more old coworkers from the university before he flew back to America. Taiju was sitting in the living room, slowly packing away the few things he owned. He had already asked his grandmother if he could come back. She seemed reluctant, but she allowed it.

But he still had not told Senku he would be leaving. 

The sound of Senku's door made Taiju's shoulders tense. Most likely, Senku was coming out to pick around for something to eat for lunch. Taiju knew he needed to say something. That keeping it to himself and just having Senku wake up entirely alone Monday morning would be just cruel. So, with a deep breath, Taiju stood, his eyes unable to actually look Senku's way as he spoke, "Sunday night - I'll be going... back to my grandma's house." There it was. That was it. Nothing else to say - best to just get it out fast.

Senku heard him loud and clear. A smirk formed on his face, mad that his friend wasn’t even daring to look him in the eyes. “Do as you pleased.” He crossed his arms and leaned against the kitchen wall. “Just leave your keys on the counter.” Senku wanted to cry all over again but he bit his cheeks inside to avoid doing so. 

The blonde took a deep breath and walked towards the fridge, opening and taking out the bottle of milk. “I bet your relationship with Yuzuriha is progressing and you don’t need more of my…” He coughed. “Services, right?” Senku grabbed a bowl, poured some cereal and milk into the mix, he wasn’t hungry, he wanted to puke, but he didn’t want Taiju to know he was still overwhelmed and sad by the whole situation. “Glad you could practice first, if not Yuzuriha would have to experience how bad you were the first time.” 

Senku grabbed the bowl between both hands and turned his back at his friend. Was Taiju still his friend? “See you at school on Monday.”

Taiju had finally picked up his head, brows deep as he watched Senku go about the kitchen, feeling the pit in his stomach grow bigger as Senku just... walked away, back into his room, not allowing Taiju to answer at all.

It wasn't a fight - not really. But somehow, Taiju felt like something big in that moment had changed. He had expected Senku to be upset after everything. Maybe to ignore him, or even yell at him. But... hearing those things in Senku's calm, non-caring voice... Why was it that seeing Senku react like that... was even worse?!

Taiju sat down on the couch, holding his bag close to him. Is that... really how Senku felt? That Taiju had used him for training services and nothing else? That couldn't have been further from the truth! But... what proof did Taiju have against that? He was still dating Yuzuriha. Senku had seen them together. Even if Senku had known all along that Taiju was asking for the lesson so that he could ask her out, something changed along the way. 

Taiju's grip on his bag's handles began to tighten. This wouldn't have been happening without that kiss - or, hell, maybe even the stupid kiss was fine, but they never should have let it progress as far as it did. And what was he supposed to do now...? There were still two more nights until Byakuya left - and the thought of having to eat dinner next to Senku and act like none of this had ever happened...

With a sharp exhale, Taiju stood, his bag being wrapped around his shoulder. Not all of his stuff was in here, but mostly everything aside from a few socks in the laundry and perhaps his tooth brush. He dug into his pockets, placing the house keys on the kitchen counter before walking over to a small notepad on the fridge. The last note was something from Byakuya - but Taiju didn't take the time to read it, taking the nearby pen and scribbling beneath it;  **Gran needed me - Went home early.**

Taiju dropped the pen on the counter, staring at the note. Something told him that it would only make things worse. But what other option did he have?

Securing his bag more tightly over his shoulder, Taiju walked from the kitchen and into the apartment entryway, having to hold his breath as he put on his shoes, refusing to cry until he was at least out of the apartment. But his body was not listening to him, eyes already watering as he finally managed to open the door, closing it behind him and wiping quickly at his face with his sleeve. 

There was a way to make this better. There had to be. He could ask Yuzuriha... maybe even be completely honest with her, or at least half honest. Even if he could never touch Senku again... he just didn't want to lose his best friend.

* * *

Senku cried when he heard the front door slamming shut. He left his untouched breakfast on the desk and crawled on his bed to curl himself. He knew his words were mean and harsh and the blonde felt like a stupid high school girl that was trying to convince his boyfriend to stay, just the differences were that: 

_ Taiju wasn’t his boyfriend _

_ They had a no strings attached relationship _

_ Taiju needed to be with his girlfriend _

For once he was glad to be alone, that way he could let his sobs be free from his knotted throat. There was no one to comfort him, Taiju was the only one that knew about their dirty little secret and Senku didn’t have the guts to tell his father or any other soul about his horrible heartache. 

The tears kept falling, boiling hot and instantly freezing on his face, and there was no point in wiping them off; Senku couldn’t pretend that he wasn’t sad, so he let them fall. 

“Taiju…” He sobbed constantly until his body forced him to fall asleep.

* * *

“Taiju, what a lovely surprise to see you here.” Yuzuriha smiled the instant he saw his boyfriend on her front door. “I’m so happy that you wanted to spend the day with me.”

Taiju's face lit up when he saw Yuzuriha. His entire walk towards her house had him feeling weird, a sick mix of feelings that he didn't know how to sort. Occasionally he glanced at his phone, the most recent message having been from Yuzuriha, but his eyes always danced down to Senku's name. He had not sent him a message ever since that day. Not a single one. The last message sitting in their thread was Taiju telling him that he would be late that day... 

Senku didn't even tell him about the plane flight. 

He had heard the news from Byakuya, when Taiju had called him up to ask if he could stop by in a few days to pick up a few things he had forgotten. Byakuya was quick to tell Taiju to come by as soon as possible - that both he and Senku were going back to the States together. Senku was leaving. Only for a few months, the school even already knew. 

But Taiju didn't. 

Yuzuriha was a welcome distraction to that. He shared her warm smile. It wasn't the first time that he had been into her house, but it was the first time they were alone. He noted the slight blush on her cheeks as she invited him into his room. They had plans to simply watch a movie. Cuddle. Share company. But Taiju knew better. He knew as soon as they would get comfortable, and the conversation died down, that she would be welcoming him to touch her body with both his hands and his kisses. He knew because it had already happened so many times with someone else.

And it did. Her kisses were so soft, mixed with her smiles and sweet sighs. It calmed Taiju's mind at first, his eyes fluttering closed as Yuzuriha slowly turned her body towards his, arms around his shoulders, coaxing him to place his own hands onto her waist. The sweet moans that fell into Taiju's mouth urged him forward - his hands grabbing at her clothes. He could do this. This was what he was meant to do. Everything that he and Senku did was for this, to prepare him, to give him the courage to be bold. 

So why was it, even though Yuzuriha's kisses were so warm, his entire jaw was left trembling?

She was kissing Taiju’s lips and touching at his strong body; fingers slowly unbuttoning the shirt as she wanted to explore a little bit more; the brunette was rolling her blouse up, exposing his small breasts hided behind a pink brassier and as he was leaning her body against the soft mattress, Yuzuriha felt something wrong with her boyfriend. 

“Everything’s good?” She whispered between kisses, loud smacks against Taiju’s lips. “You’re so nervous, more than usual.” Yuzuriha wrapped her arms around her boyfriend’s neck. “I know we had only kissed, but I was thinking that we could do something else, maybe still don’t go all the way, but something...more intimate.”

She glared at the brown chocolate eyes, hoping to see them melting after her sweet proposal, but instead those eyes looked so worried and even sad. “What’s wrong?”

She wasn't supposed to ask that. 

Taiju was doing his best. Everything needed to be buried and forgotten, he needed to move on from the stupid mistakes he had made. Doing this with Yuzuriha, going all the way, proving to himself that he could do it without thinking of Senku. 

But it was impossible. Every touch he not only thought about him, but of how cruel he had been. Every single kiss was bringing it all to the light, how broken Senku felt, how unloved Taiju had forced him to feel. How long was he feeling like that? Was it since the beginning, or only since he began to date Yuzuriha? The fact that Senku never once said anything to him, all so that Taiju could be doing what he was doing this very second. 

Yuzuriha's words were the last thing he needed to hear. _ 'What's wrong?' Whats wrong?! _ So much was wrong - and just with those two words, Taiju could feel every bit of composure he was keeping together totally shatter. He hung his head, tears forming fast as they began to group together and fall down his cheeks and onto Yuzuriha's cheeks. 

"I'm... so greedy," he said, having to admit it only makes the tears fall faster, "I've been so greedy, I never even thought -- and now he's leaving and he didn't even tell me and-" sobs broke through Taiju's words. "I've been... such a horrible friend."

Yuzuriha wasn’t understanding a thing, she was just getting worried about her boyfriend, so with the vain strength she had, she pushed Taiju’s body off of her and sat right next to him, arranging her blouse and also wiping away the boy’s tears. 

“Why are you saying all those things?” It was true that Taiju cried so easily, but never during their makeout sessions, it was a moment of joy, not of guilt and sadness. “You aren’t a horrible friend, what happened?” Yuzuriha was thinking about Taiju’s friends, but were normal boys that attended classes with them, the brunette never really saw them outside of school; the only one he constantly saw and spent all his free time with was Senku. 

“Did you really fight with Senku?” She giggled. She didn’t expect the blonde to be angry at anyone, specially with Taiju, they were best friends and even live like brothers, always taking care of each other.

The tears wouldn't stop. Even as Taiju sat back, his tears being wiped by both Yuzuriha and his own hands, they just kept coming. The thought of telling Yuzuriha everything made Taiju's stomach twist, the feeling of nausea nearly overwhelming, but he couldn't keep it in anymore. He had to tell her. He needed to tell her everything, even if she dumped him, even if she screamed at him to leave, too. 

"I... kissed him," he started, sniffing deep, his head still down, "Years ago - we were kids, just... curious, wanted to know... what the big deal was," he wasn't even ashamed of that, but he knew it didn't stop there... 

"But it happened again, and again, and-" he looked down to his hands, fingers flexing, remembering Senku's warmth and the way he shivered at his touch, always leaning into his hands to feel more. "It was supposed to be an experiment, it was never supposed to go that far..." Would Yuzuriha even understand his words...? Saying it blatantly - their kisses turning into making out, turning into constant jerking off, turning into even more... 

"He saw us... in the classroom..." the thought of it caused a brand new waterfall of tears to fall from his, eyes screwed shut, "and now he's going to America and he never wants to see me again and," another sob broke Taiju's words, his arm now quickly rubbing at his face to be rid of the tears, "Yuzuriha, I've... I've hurt you too, I've been so greedy, thinking... I could have both..."

Yuzuriha sighed deeply and trapped one of Taiju’s hands between her own. “I want to say I’m shocked and surprised.” She let out a soft giggle, tears were already forming in her eyes. “There was something in your friendship, the way Senku looked at you, the way you always wanted to run at his side.” Tears started dripping down and cute little sobs were escaping from her tiny mouth.

“I’m not that sad, don’t worry.” She wiped the tears and continued smiling or at least she tried. “It was pretty obvious, also that we never spent time together and that Senku exactly knew what gift you wanted and I didn’t. I, who I’m your girlfriend...who was your girlfriend.”

She continued speaking, not letting Taiju to interrupt. “And if he saw us it’s because he also feels something Taiju, yes, you can kiss your friends, you can experiment, but maybe deep down you knew those weren’t experiments.” Yuzuriha looked upwards in a vain attempt to make the tears stop. “Yes Taiju, I’m sad.” She wetly laughed. “But it’s better to know this while I like you and not while I love you, ‘cause I don’t love you, but it seems Senku does. Especially if he’s willing to leave the country after seeing us.” 

Yuzuriha was feeling a bit calmer, quiet sobs hiding inside her throat. “You can’t have us both and if you’re crying here with me is because you really want to be with Senku.” She smiled widely. “He’s a great guy, you’ll be so happy with him.”

Taiju could only stare, trying hard to make full sense of Yuzuriha's words. They didn't sting like Senku's did a few days ago in his kitchen, the day that Taiju had run from the apartment... and yet, at the same time, a feeling of dread was welling up inside him. It started to click together why, when Yuzuriha began to refer to their relationship in the past tense, and even more when she told Taiju how happy he would be with Senku... 

Taiju watched her carefully, brows furrowed. She had just...  _ dumped him _ , with gentle words and a smile. Of course someone like Yuzuriha would let him down gently, but that didn't make him feel as if he didn't wrong her this entire time. Essentially cheating, just too... thick headed to realize it fully. He sighed deeply, hands moving through his hair. Why now did it need to make sense?! Now, when Senku was about to get on a plane?! 

"It doesn't matter," he said then, feeling a rare pit of despair come over him as his shoulders began to sink, "he's about to leave, and he never wants to see me again. I don't even think he'd answer my calls..."

Yuzuriha hugged him so dearly, like a cute way to say goodbye without expressing the words. “When is he leaving?” 

Taiju wasn't expecting it. Not only the hug from Yuzuriha, but her supportive encouragement to try to talk to Senku before he left. The flight wasn't for a few hours, but check in would be early, and he knew Senku liked to be punctual to such things. Yuzuriha should have been yelling at him, accusing him of cheating, kicking him out... but instead she only smiled sweetly, the words 'I think I always knew, deep down' somehow making Taiju feel both better and more terrible at the same time. 

Yuzuriha was wonderful. She deserved someone that would give their entire world to her. But Taiju had already shared his world with someone else. 

They shared one more kiss, on Yuzuriha's doorstep, and the warm tears that hit Taiju's cheeks made him aware that it was a kiss goodbye. 

He needed to find Senku. He needed to tell him everything. Taiju had hurt him, badly. In ways that made Taiju irate at his own self for ever letting Senku feel such emotions. He had been a shitty friend - and an even shittier... whatever they had become. 

  
  
  


* * *

Byakuya placed the last suitcake on the trunk of the cab, smiling widely at Senku and getting right inside; the blonde just sighed, not pretty sure about his sudden decision to leave Japan. It was a great opportunity to see his father’s work in action and to be able to talk with different important scientists, it was his dream to go to the NASA headquarters and even to JAXA where Byakuya’s training took place, but Senku couldn’t fool himself. He was only going to be away from Taiju, to let his body breathe again and to stop crying at night. 

They hadn’t talked since last week and it was fine that way, less painful. Byakuya even told him about them leaving and Taiju didn’t even reach him; all those years of friendship were destroyed for their silly experiments, but it seems there was no turning back. 

Senku wanted to be Taiju’s friend when he returned, he just knew he needed time alone. To try and forget his feelings. 

The blonde got inside the cab and buckled his seatbelt, leaning his head on Byakuya’s shoulder, a weird for of affection. He just needed to be close to his dad, even if he couldn’t tell him about his broken heart.

* * *

Taiju's leg bounced in pure unfiltered anxiety as he looked at his phone on the train to the airport. He could call Senku - but would he pick up?! And if he picked up, what would he even say?! Scream over the phone that he was sorry?! No - no, it needed to be in person. He needed to grab his shoulders, hug him, prove it to him.

Off the train, and back out onto the streets, Taiju looked up, raindrops beginning to hit his skin. Of course it would be raining. He began to run, dashing between people, the rain falling from a sprinkling to a soon downpour. Would that make the planes delay?! Would Taiju even be able to make it past security?! You need tickets for that, right? The train station was close to the airport, but that didn't mean that Taiju wasn't completely soaked by the time he finally made it to the massive building, looking like a stray dog staring up at it among all the people with their umbrellas and suitcases. 

He was panting hard, but he still had a lot of energy left in him, enough to hurry through the doors and begin scanning the crowd. The entire time he felt on edge, like Senku was about to slip through his fingers entirely. His heavy breath became more than just a result from his running, but a panic that began to surge through him. If he was too late - if Senku was already past security, or worse, already at his gate or on the plane...

And then he saw it - the telltale greenish tips of Senku's wild hair. There was no way it wasn't him - he always stood out from any crowd with it. Taiju began to run again, having no control over the tears that began welling again at the corners of his eyes, nor any control over the volume of his voice as he finally saw Senku in the distance.

**"SENKU!!"**

Senku had just weighed his suitcake, not exceeding his weight limit and standing right behind Byakuya; they were patiently waiting for the operator to hand them their plane tickets. It would be a long flight, not that he hadn’t done it before, going from Japan to the United States, to steal Byakuya’s special credit card, but now that he was feeling so helpless, he sure was annoyed by the long flight hours; sitting on a tight seat only thinking about Taiju. 

Then his red eyes opened wide. That was his name, right? 

Byakuya turned around and smiled. “Hey! Taiju came to say goodbye to us.” 

It couldn’t be, Senku couldn’t believe it and as he also turned around, there he was the brunette, completely soaked, desperately running to approach them and Senku didn’t know what to do. Was this good? Was this bad? What does Taiju want? 

A glassy layer of tears was clouding his sight. Shit. And right in front of Byakuya; those days he tried to hide his inner feelings but now they were pouring out as if someone had ripped a bandaid from his skin. 

“Senku, something’s wrong?” Byakuya asked, not really understanding anything that was happening.

Senku simply nodded, hand covering his mouth and tears running freely down his cheeks; he was looking at Taiju and felt how every ounce of breath was taken away from his lungs. There was an intense flash in his eyes, a hard beating of his heart and his features were featuring disbelief and something more deep that he couldn’t quite place. Feet moving on its own, walking towards Taiju, arms extended to embrace him; Senku understood now or at least he hoped he had understood. 

The blonde’s lips were slowly forming his name but it got caught inside his throat.

Senku was coming towards him - he wasn't running off, he wasn't looking at him like he was crazy, or glaring at him while telling Byakuya that they needed to go quick. He was coming closer, arms out, eyes bright - which only made the tears finally fall from Taiju's eyes, his own speed picking up until he finally crashed into Senku, arms wrapped around his waist and his grip tight. 

"I'm sorry-" he choked out a sob, his face soon buried into the crook of Senku's neck, not aware of everyone staring over at their sudden show. Taiju knew he had screamed loud, but he didn't care. Senku was embracing him back, and all he could do was cry and try to get his words out, "Please, don't leave. I was stupid, I-... I hurt you..." his arms wrapped even tighter, not wanting to crush Senku but just needing to ensure he wasn't going to leave, "I'm supposed to be the one protecting you and I couldn't even do that."

“Taiju..” He whispered. Senku couldn’t believe that Taiju was right there with him and embracing him so tightly, it was real, everything was real. Hands rubbing at the brunette’s back and fat tears falling down his cheeks. “Taiju, I’m sorry too…” He cried when remembering the hard words he said to him the day his friend left his home.

Each meeting occurs at the precise moment for which it was meant. Usually, when it will have a great impact in our life, and this was the great impact that Senku needed. “I don’t want to go.” He was finally breathing and inhaling the brunette’s sweet scent, and didn't care if his clothes were getting wet. 

Byakuya giggled a bit, just asked the attendant for one ticket and to cancel the second one; once everything was set and done for the father to leave, he approached the lovely couple and gently placed Senku’s suitcase right next to them. “I’m not gonna lie and say I’m shocked.” He scratched the back of his neck while laughing. “It was pretty obvious you two were into something by your secret glares. I don’t know what caused the fight but I’m glad you’re getting back together.” 

Senku shyly looked at his father but didn’t know what to say. Byakuya just shrugged his shoulders and kissed his son on the forehead; he smiled at Taiju and ruffled his hair. “Take care of Senku for me.” He winked an eye to the brunette. “I don’t care if you two moved to my bedroom, I know Senku’s bed is a little bit too small and I know you really didn’t sleep on the couch. That old couch would have been broken by your weight.” Byakuya laughed more when noticing the couple’s blushed face.

Taiju's face felt warm as Byakuya spoke, suddenly very, very aware of the people around them. He glanced around the large room, a few people acting as if they weren't listening in, while a few others had no shame in staring them down. He gave a small gulp, doing his best not to care, but as soon as Byakuya had left with his suitcase with the promise of visiting for Christmas, Taiju felt the need to find somewhere a lot more private.

He finally, only then, let go of Senku. The people around them had already seen their embrace, so Taiju fought through his nerves and took Senku's hand, his other grabbing Senku's suitcase for him as he walked from the main ticket-checking area of the airport. Taiju had so many things to say, but none of them needed to be shared with strangers. He took Senku outside, out the main doorways of the airport, looking up into the dark skies "Ah... I forgot it was raining..." 

Luckily for them both, Senku was a lot more equipped than Taiju, producing an umbrella from the suitcase. They continued on then, silent at first, Taiju holding both the umbrella above the both of them as well as Senku's hand - though it meant Senku had to pull his suitcase. Taiju wanted to do all three! If only he had more than three hands... 

The further they got from the airport, the less of a crowd was around them, the rain helping in a way as it kept people inside. But every single time Taiju thought about bringing everything up, talking things out, the crowds would always grow more tense. It got worse as they got closer to the subway... but it seemed Senku understood. There were things to be said, but for right now, the fact that their fingers were interlaced between them was enough.

Even once on the train, Taiju refused to let go. He knew it got a few odd stairs, but his intense stare at any strangers would immediately cause them to look away. He didn't care if they looked at him weird, but his protective tendencies for Senku were on high alert, intensified by the recent events.

Finally, walking again beneath the umbrella on their neighborhood streets, there was no one. Perhaps the occasional person bringing out their garbage or grabbing mail, but it allowed Taiju to finally, finally, begin talking.

"We uh. Broke up," Taiju started, hoping it would suffice for now, feeling as if saying Yuzuriha's name would send him back to the airport. "She... had guessed something was going on for awhile, actually it was more of her dumping me than breaking up," a nervous laugh left Taiju - he needed to move the subject away from her. Perhaps later on, when wounds were not fresh, they could talk more about what happened. 

His hand gripped harder now at Senku's hand, "I... hurt you. And I made you feel like an item. I... have no excuse for that, I never wanted that to happen."

Senku was glad Taiju was the first one to speak, he had guessed something happened with Yuzuriha and to be honest, he was glad the brunette was no longer in a relationship. 

“You weren’t the only one who hurt.” Hand tightly gripping Taiju’s. “I also said some harsh things last time we spoke and I always knew you were in a relationship…” Cheeks turning pink. “I was the one who started…” Senku swallowed hard, he wasn’t fond of talking about his own feelings. “Developing feelings and wanting something else.” The blonde chuckled. “I didn’t expect my heart to ache when I saw you with her and honestly I was running away with Byakuya…” He sighed. “That was childish of me.”

Taiju nodded along, wondering if he started to develop stronger feelings for Senku. His eyes closed as his head tilted back and forth. What triggered it? When did it change..? Was it during the make-outs, or when it got more intense...? 

"I think... I've always loved you," he said then, tone entirely earnest, "since we were kids, ah I guess that was a bit more innocent though, huh." Taiju gave a small laugh, wondering then, did he start to feel a different sort of love for Senku...? "My grandma, she's... you know," not someone Taiju really enjoyed talking about, unless he had to, "and with my parents, well. I guess... I've always only ever loved you. I don't think it ever developed, it just... got stronger, gradually, until the only person I wanted to be with was you..." Taiju sighed then, a nice loud one, "I was way too stupid to see that though until I didn't have you anymore." 

“I also knew that I loved you when I saw that you weren’t mine.” The blonde chuckled. “It sounds silly and don’t know if you noticed it, but those experiments outgrow me so fast and I wanted more and even if you were with someone else I still wanted to be with you.” 

  
  


"Ah-" Taiju stopped walking, then hand tugged on Senku's to cause him to stop as well. They were there. At the park near Senku's house, the grassy area where Senku always set off his experiments, and Taiju first saw that kissing couple years ago. No one was there, due to the rain. Completely bare. "This is it," he began, before suddenly growing with energy, looking to Senku with a bright face, "This is it, it's come full circle..."

When Taiju stopped and Senku glared at the park, everything made sense. The wheel of fortune was turning and it indeed had made a full circle of their lives.

Senku was seeing Taiju’s face and it felt as if the space and time had become the finest point imaginable, as if time was collapsing into one tiny speck and exploding at light speed. His universe was beginning and ending with Taiju. This was it. Their moment.

“So then what are you gonna do to complete your circle, big oaf?” A wide smirk was drawn on his face and his heart was beating as if the drums were trying to get out of his chest.

Taiju's grin widened - Senku had understood. Which was great! He was horrible at explaining this sort of stuff. There was only one thing to do. He had to let go of Senku's hand to do it, but it was worth it, his hand holding Senku's jawline. A part of Taiju wanted to take his time, to stare into Senku's eyes for a moment, to make it more romantic somehow... but he couldn't wait, moving forward and crashing their lips together, not being able to help how wide his lips keep trying to grin during the kiss. 

His other hand held the back of Senku's head - an action which caused the umbrella to be dropped behind them, but Taiju didn't care about the rain anymore, only the kiss, trying his best to pull Senku as close to him as he could, as if there was some sort of way to completely become one with him. He was so happy - he was so happy that his eyes had begun to water once again, but the rain hitting his face hid the fact. 

"I want to kiss you," Taiju started, pecking Senku once more before breaking away more, "I... want to kiss you here, during a normal day, around everyone else, I don't care who stares," one more peck, "and at school, after school, at lunch," a few more kisses, "all around the city, wherever we go."

Senku couldn’t stop smiling while receiving the multiple kisses; there was something so heavenly about kissing in the rain, a tender moment just for the two of them. It felt like a burst of love that was finally being expressed in public, outside the four bedroom walls and Senku wasn’t caring if the raindrops were soaking his clothes and chilling his skin, because Taiju’s lips were making him feel warm. 

One kiss, two kisses, three kisses. A series of unending kisses, pecks that slowly turned into an open mouth kiss where the connection was strong and pure. Senku really needed it and it was as if Taiju was declaring his love for him. 

Long before they started their silly experiments, the wheels of fortune were preparing this moment for them; they weren’t like ships passing in the night, it wasn’t like they didn’t understand each other. They were finally understanding the other’s needs and expressing it in a lovely way before the eyes that dare to see them. 

“Taiju I love you…” Senku whispered between kisses, not wanting to let go. Hands cupping the brunette’s face and deepening the kiss. “I also want to kiss you in every single place.”

Taiju's grin was wide, showing all his teeth, cheeks flushed even in the cold rain. He had always known it - that their bond was strong, stronger than just a simple friendship, but hearing Senku say it like that, not an ounce of insecurity in his voice. Taiju couldn't help but beam, feeling a great bundle of energy fill him. "I love you too," He said, holding Senku's jawline as well, "I love you too," he wanted to say it more, he wanted to pick Senku up and hurry off and out of the rain where they could kiss more and he could continue saying it for the rest of the night.

He knew it was best to get home, their bodies becoming soaked, even Senku's hair beginning to lose it's spikes as it laid in front of his face in messy strands. But he couldn't stop the kisses, every single one feeling brand new. Part of him didn't want to even go back to Senku's place, as if going back there would put them back between those four walls of secrecy. But the goosebumps that appeared on his skin told him they needed to get out of the rain before they got sick. If it was not for the suitcase... actually... "No, I can do both..." 

Taiju grabbed the umbrella first, handing it to Senku before wrapping his hands around his body, lifting him high. Their size difference was still so great, and Senku was so easy to lift onto one of Taiju's arms, though the action had caused the smaller boy's arms and legs to instinctively wrap around his neck and waist. He held tight to Senku thighs as his other hand grabbed the handle of the suitcase, "all right! Hold on tight!" He was determined to get back home, his grip on Senku tightening as he began to run towards the apartments, his grin still wide.

Senku giggled when Taiju lifted him and held tight on him when he started running, everything was happening so fast but this time Senku was impatiently waiting for it. They reached his home and his fingers were trembling while opening the door, the apartment was pitch black and the blonde felt bad that he was just minutes away from flying away from the country and away from Taiju, but it was better to not think about those things for now. 

Taiju closed the door behind them and tossed the suitcase on the floor; the moment Senku turned to see him, he was met with the brunette’s hungry lips. His big hands flattened against his back and Senku was up on the tips of his toes, kissing Taiju’s lips so fiercely; he clung to his friend more tightly, knotting is hands in brown strands of hair, trying to tell him with the press of their mouths together, all the things he couldn’t say out loud. There was no point in speaking right now. 

The brunette slid down his slim waist and pulled over the drenched shirt and Senku’s hand rested on Taiju’s clothes, drops of water were dripping from their clothes, skin and hair, it was better to remove them all. The clothes were quickly tossed on the floor, a puddle was beneath them and Senku gasped when Taiju pushed him against the wall; a frame photo fell face down on the floor and both laughed when it shattered next to them. 

Senku bit at his bottom lip, tugging his face and commanding Taiju to continue, to brush their wet and warm skin against each other and to lick the drops away. The brunette had a bestial strength, a strength he didn’t use before, being all their love making them so pure and sweet, but this time both were desperate and stupidly hungry for each other. Senku simply weaved his fingers into the damped brown hair and bowed to Taiju’s dominion.

Taiju looked down at the broken picture, sucking in some air through his teeth. Oops. They should probably pick that up later - but Senku's kisses were way too distracting to think about it now. 

The bites only pushed him further, his grasp tightening, Senku's fingers even pulling at his hair. A small groan left him, needing to breath and catch his breath, panting against Senku's lips. Senku's breath felt hot against him, but his body felt so cold. The rain had dampened their skin, water still clinging to them, and shedding their clothes only made Taiju more aware of the way Senku slowly shivered against him. 

"You're cold," he whispered out, though he felt it too, the chill that was refusing to leave. Luckily, though, there was an easy solution to that, "I'll warm you back up..." 

Strong arms picked Senku up fully, forcing his legs to wrap around Taiju's waist once more, lips once again finding Senku's as he carefully made his way though the house. He knew the house better than the one he grew up in, meaning no huge effort was needed for him to make it to the bathroom, not having to stop his kisses even as he reached down to open the door, bringing them both inside. 

He needed to put Senku down just for a quick moment, starting the shower and bringing the stream to the perfect temperature, already the room beginning to feel warm against their shivering skin. As the room began to steam up, he turned right back to Senku, his touches turning soft now as he laid a gentle kiss to Senku's forehead. "I could clean you, if you want..."

“Yes.” Senku gasped with every kiss. “Clean me, touch me, hold me.” The blonde’s arms held tight on Taiju’s shoulders, kissing every slight second as the room continued filling with hot steam, his wet body wasn’t shivering from the cold but for the pleasure he was feeling even without being touched. 

It was hard to convince him, but the blonde finally accepted to break the unending trail of kisses and let Taiju to sit on a stool right behind him, feeling the million drops of hot water touch his skin and Senku moaned. His small cock was already hard and the sudden change of temperature made his skin shivered in delight. 

Taiju wrapped his arms on Senku’s chest as the hot stream was drenching them completely and the blonde started teasingly rubbing his cute butt against the brunette’s erection. “You’re already hard.” He turned his head and Taiju caught him in yet another kiss, kissing the droplets from each other’s lips and Senku felt his lips smile against the brunettes. 

Senku felt how his damped hair was swept aside and continued mewling while feeling kisses right on his collarbone. It was a slow dance, erotic in every sense of the word; something they hadn’t done yet. A long teasingly foreplay.

Everything before had been so... rushed. The need to touch one another turning into a feverish passion that always ended as nearly fast as it started. As if something or someone would come in and stop them, catch them in their secretive dance and force them to stop it at once. But nothing was stopping them now. Taiju's mind felt clear for the first time in months, the only thoughts in his mind being about Senku and only Senku. 

Every inch of Senku's body - Taiju knew it well, but somehow it felt like new territory. A body he could fully claim and take as his own. Every single moan felt louder, echoing inside his body - of course he was hard, cock pressing hard against Senku's ass, which only caused Senku to grind his body against it even more. Taiju's hands wandered Senku's torso, feeling every single curve and divot in his skin, finding Senku's nipples and beginning to play with them both as his kisses fell across Senku's neck. He knew Senku would absolutely sing at the touch. 

The hot water had begun to feel almost too hot, which meant it had served most of it's purpose. Taiju stood, shutting off the water, immediately turning and picking Senku up once more. This time, he held him in a much more 'bridal' like style, supporting the his back as well as the back of his knees as he walked to the bathroom door, having to kneel a bit awkwardly to manage to get the door opened once more. 

It was only when Taiju entered the hallway that he thought about what Byakuya had said... Did Senku's dad even really fully realize what he had suggested...?

"Which, uh," the hot water had already made Taiju's body flushed, but his cheeks still felt hot at the question, "which bed... should we use?"

Senku giggled at the question. “Well, Byakuya did give us permission to use his room.” His cheeks were burning. “And it’s true that he won’t get home until Christmas.” The brunette took those words as an order and before Senku could notice they were already inside his father’s room where a king size bed was waiting for them; it was perfect for them as they could move whoever they wanted. 

Taiju lay him on the mattress and Senku clung to his neck, pulling him closer and tasting once more his thick lips, running his hands all over the brunette’s back and he laughed softly when Taiju’s erection brushed against his own. “I love this…” He moaned. “We should do something different.” He smiled. “Something fun.” With all his strength, Senku tried to push Taiju’s body away from him and he was glad his friend understood so the movement was swiftly.

The brunette was now laying on his back and Senku didn’t explain, he just did it; got on top of him, knees straddling his friend’s face as the blonde’s mouth was eagerly looking for Taiju’s hard cock and aligning his hips so Taiju could get access to his small cock. “This way we can both have fun.” Senku explained, tongue already licking his friend’s long length.

  
  


Taiju was looking up, the only thing filling his vision being Senku. He let out a heavy pant, hands reaching up to take Senku's hips into his hands, his hard cock dangling happily just inches from his face. He had seen this pose... in videos, or some movies. It had been so long since he last was able to have Senku's cock in his mouth, many of their past nights being spent so quiet and not wanting to be heard, quick silent fucks beneath the blankets. It shocked Taiju how intensely hungry he felt for Senku in that moment. 

His hands tugged at Senku's hips, urging Senku to lower them, and allowing Taiju to run his tongue across the tip of Senku's cock. It was so easy to bring the entire thing into his mouth, barely brushing the back of this throat, never enough to actually make Taiju gag. It didn't take long for Senku to give an involuntary thrust into Taiju's mouth, an action that Taiju encouraged to happen again by gripping at Senku's hips and pulling them down once more. Senku seemed to understand the demand, Taiju keeping his face stationary as Senku began to jerk his hips up and down continuously, essentially fucking himself right into Taiju's mouth. 

Taiju only needed to pull away a few times, catching a quick breath before tugging Senku right back to his lips. During one of those moments, Taiju took a moment to cover lick at his fingers, doing his best to coat them in both saliva and the precum that Senku was leaving on his tongue, soon reaching up to run his fingers across Senku's hole. Even though it had been a few days, Senku's body eagerly accepted Taiju's fingers, Taiju finding no resistance as he pushed two of them deep into Senku's body.

Senku was doing his best, licking every inch of Taiju’s cock and trying to swallow it; his head was cutely bobbing, enjoying every bit of precum and how the cock was twitching inside his mouth, the only downside was that Senku could only had half of it inside his mouth, but the brunette didn’t seem to mind. 

His body was trembling, blaming the stimulation and he couldn’t control his hips movements, thrusting into the eager mouth and feeling how his friend was eating everything out of him. Senkus hands focused on the hard shaft, feverishly stroking it while wetting the tip and circling his tongue all around it, moans escaped his lips and a loud yelp when Taiju pushed some fingers inside his throbbing hole. 

How many days have passed since they’ve been together? Almost a week, perhaps. His body still was ready for him and Senku no longer wanted more than to fill that pink big cock destroyed his inner walls. Taiju’s cock was wetted in trails of saliva and the blonde held it between his teeth while his tongue continued rolling all across the length, seeing how his friend’s toes were curling. 

Then it happened. Senku let out a muffled moan and his tiny cock splattered a trail of shiny pearls in Taiju’s face. “I-I’m sowwy…” He said with the hard cock still inside his mouth, his shoulders were shaking and a deep pink blush invaded his whole face; Senku had never done that before, coming right on Taiju’s face without a previous warning or without the brunette drinking it all.

It wasn't a total surprise to Taiju when the warm cum began to hit his face, only a small bit landing on his tongue. He had learned a lot of Senku's signals, the way his breathing would change or how his ass would begin to clench around his fingers or cock. Even so - he wasn't expecting to have such a face full, wiping at his eyes and cheeks. He wanted to laugh and to tease - but Senku was going fast again, every bit of his attention now focused on Taiju's cock, making Taiju choke back a moan. 

  
  


It was just the right thing for them to be equal, so Senku continued with the wet sounds and the intense licking. “Come on my face…”

Taiju's eyes closed shut at Senku's words - the way his voice moaned out the command, his vigorous licking and pumping of his hand. It was all it took, Taiju's hips beginning to buck up on their own as an orgasm took over, unable to hold back the moans escaping from him. He could still feel Senku eagerly licking at his cock, hands milking every single bit from him - he could even feel Senku's hot panting breath against his cock head, both of them attempting to reach normal breathing patterns again. 

They both began to move then, bodies a bit sluggish after coming, but soon Taiju was holding Senku's flushed cheeks in his hands once more. He gave a small laugh as he wiped the collection of his own cum from Senku's face, noting how Senku's hair was still laying down, wet with water. "I just got you all clean," Taiju said, placing a kiss to Senku's lips, not caring that he could taste himself on Senku's mouth.

“We can get clean again and again.” Senku answered between kisses, he was feeling so happy and even pampered by the brunette. “Make me yours.” He whispered, not caring that they both had just released themselves; he trailed his own fingers inside his throbbing hole and moaned when noticing how stretched he was already. Taiju did such a great job. 

Senku’s head was swimming and he let out a surprised gasp when Taiju got on top of him and nipped at his earlobe, fingers still deep inside himself, not wanting to leave his hole empty until Taiju was ready to push something better inside. There was a strong desire glowing in his skin; body squirming just beneath the brunette. “Taiju…”He whispered, lips trembling and small cock slowly getting up once more by his own stimulation and admiration of his friend’s face. Was Taiju still his friend? Could they be something more? Senku wanted that. 

He gasped again, Taiju had his teeth nipped on Senku’s nipples, licking every now and then. The blonde couldn’t stop moaning, feeling more desperate for being connected with him once more; enku tilted his head, baring his neck to Taiju’s ministrations. “Taiju...fuck me…”

Taiju kept filling every inch of Senku's skin with kisses and bites, taking careful time on his nipples or the most sensitive parts of his neck. It wasn't just the bed that made it all fell new - maybe it was everything being out in the open. His mind more clear. Not troubled by thoughts of what the future may rip away from them. Senku's plea to fuck him was already bringing life back to his cock, the length twitching eagerly despite just coming on to Senku's face just minutes ago. 

Taiju had to force himself to pull back, sitting on his heels as he properly situated himself between Senku's legs, hands running town his his torso, taking note at how beautiful his friend look, hair still damp and wild, panting and staring back at him with half lidded eyes... 

No... not friend. Taiju's eyes furrowed at the thought. There had to be something more, now... Taiju looked up, locking eyes with Senku, his face determined but showing a hint of fear. 

"What... are we now...? Are we still friends with benefits, or..." his hands gripped into fists, still laying against Senku's skin, "am I... about to call myself your boyfriend...?"

Senku glared at his friend’s eyes; those brown eyes that were a million hues, like the forest and the autumn leaves, the soil in the summer and after the rains, so obsessed with lust but more with love. “That’s how you ask me to be your boyfriend?” The blonde chuckled, removing the fingers from his hole and cleaning them on the blanket before touching Taiju’s cheeks. “I know that I’m not a hopeless romantic, but still you could pick a better moment.” 

Kisses on the lips, trying to express every deep feeling inside him. “But yeah, you should call me that and I’ll do the same.” Senku was kissing him so tenderly and sweet as if he had never kissed him before and Taiju was eagerly kissing him back, it was better than all their previous times. A new first time. 

Taiju was the only real thing in the world for Senku, the feel of him, one hand on his back and the other on his blushed cheek. “Kiss me again…” He whispered against his lips, so every breath would be linked between them. At first, Senku wasn’t so sure of his feelings and of their strange friends with benefits relationship, but right now he was understanding it was love. Their connection; he traced one hand against Taiju’s chest and kept listening to his name beating in the brunette’s heart. 

“Stay with me…” Being distant with Taiju wasn’t Senku’s forte, he tried and was suffering, so now it was their time to go and create a world together. “You’ll see the wonders of my world…” Senku nuzzled his nose against the brunette’s. “And I’ll see the wonders of your world.”

Taiju couldn't help it - the big grin that was beginning to form on his lips, even through every single kiss Senku gave him. His boyfriend - why did it make him feel so damn giddy? Taiju didn't have a very poetic way with words, but luckily Senku had that covered for him, able to do the talking while Taiju did the heavy lifting. 

Speaking of such, he did just that - laying back now into the pillows as he lifted Senku up and onto his lap, their hips rocking and grinding together, desperate for the friction. Their mouths were connected, a kiss neither of them wanted to stop, Taiju taking Senku's ass into his hands. One hand began to grip, spreading Senku wide, the other running fingers against his hole once more. A quick test - a quick delve deep into Senku's body, making sure that he was still decently lubed up from before. Taiju could have stayed like that for longer, curl his fingers against Senku's core and making him go wild, but Taiju couldn't handle that anymore, other hand now grabbing the base of his cock as he guided Senku's hips down onto it. 

As soon as Taiju's head pressed pass Senku's barriers, Taiju lost some control of his hips, thrusting upwards with a strong power. Senku's body absolutely rocked with the rough treatment, a loud moan entering his mouth, causing Taiju to quickly pull from the kiss and give an apologetic grin, "S-sorry. Couldn't resist..."

“Ah! You’re so desperate.” Senku pulled himself back, palms resting on Taiju’s chest and hips cutely wiggling as to set himself ready for the riding. He jumped and gasped when he felt again Taiju’s cock; it fit so perfectly inside his stretched hole. 

Senku was entirely under the brunette’s spell, his lips were slightly parted, letting out an infinite song of lovely moans, he bit his lower lip as he glared into the melting chocolate eyes; small cock cutely bouncing against Taiju’s chest and leaking tiny stirs of precum. 

“I missed this.” Only a week has passed, but when you’re addicted to a cock, it’s hard to live without it. “Taiju, harder…” And as if his words were a command, Senku felt how the brunette started bucking his hips while he continued jumping on his hard cock; with every movement it got deeper inside and Senku sang louder when his prostate was brushed. 

Every few thrusts, Taiju would spread open a bit his hole, to let the cock slide easily in and out; Senku felt like a hungry whore and he wanted to beg for more. 

Then the blonde couldn’t resist it and let himself fall against Taiju’s chest, cock brushing between their stomachs and lips meeting his boyfriend’s; how silly it sounds to think about it, but reality was that Taiju was now his boyfriend, his and no one else. 

Senku couldn’t speak, just mewled higher inside the brunette’s mouth. He had a wild thrill, one he had never known; joy, love, excitement, and complete surrender into Taiju’s strong arms. Fate was moving too fast and Senku loved it.

Taiju was able to feel his peak beginning to close in already, a feeling that caused him to slow down and also caused Senku to begin leaving desperate noises into the kisses. But he wanted this to last, wanted them to make love all night. 

Was that was this was? Taiju always figured it was just another word to describe the act. But this felt different. Still similar actions and god it felt amazing, just as all the other times, but his body felt a high he just couldn't describe. The fact that Senku loved him kept flashing through his mind. Him. Taiju was just a big oaf, only really good at using his body for whatever means he needed it for, but Senku loved him. And he loved Senku!

"I love you," it needed to come out, fully in this moment. It felt like it was going to burst out of his chest. He stilled Senku's hips but only to hold his body close as he twisted their bodies, Senku now laying in the pillows as Taiju resumed the deep thrusts into him. "I love you..." again, having to now try and talk out between shaky moans and heavy breaths, his hands coming up to cup either side of Senku's face. "I've always loved you," god - he was getting teary eyed, but his mind was too far gone in the moment to care about looking silly, eyes screwing shut and the tears slowly running down his cheeks as he brought Senku back once more into the kiss. 

He could feel it again - but this time Taiju couldn't stop it, his pace beginning to become erratic as he buried deep, his hips flush with Senku's as he rode out the orgasm, a shuddering moan released into Senku's mouth. Small bucks came to his hips, filling his  _ boyfriend _ more and more with each wave of pleasure that hit him.

Senku’s crimson eyes were glistening with so much love and lost; his moans were filling the room, feeling and enjoying every bit of Taiju’s swollen cock and then the words hit him. I love you. 

Three simple words with such great meaning and value to his heart, he wanted to talk, to form words again, but it was hard with the constant thrusts and kisses that the brunette was worshipping into his slim body. He did it. 

“I love you…” Senku was choosing Taiju by his side and he would repeat that action over and over again; a million times over. “I love you…” He said it again between moans, letting his boyfriend eat him up with more intense and desperate kisses; their tongues were eagerly dancing with each other and Senku wrapped his legs around the brunette’s waist, pulling him closer and feeling everything. 

Then Taiju came and filled him up so good with his warm milky seed and Senku couldn’t contain himself; he reached his peak a few seconds after and his shiny pearls splattered against their stomachs. His pink void was happily clenching around Taiju’s cock, milking him for everything he was worth. 

Senku gently touched Taiju’s cheeks in their afterglow, cock still buried inside him and every time their eyes met he felt love and inspiration coursing through his body. “I love you.” He giggled, tears also falling down his cheeks. “I cherish you and I want to spend a lifetime with you.” Arms wrapping around Taiju’s neck as Senku wept with their foreheads brushing against each other.

"Hey, hey," Taiju was grinning despite wiping away Senku's tears. It felt so strange to know that the tears, from both of them, were coming from a good place. He finally pulled from Senku, but unlike all the times before, it no longer felt like a connection had been cut. He laid at Senku's side, pushing and pulling at the blankets to wrap both of their bodies with it. They probably made a mess, but... they could worry about that tomorrow. Along with that broken picture out in the entryway... 

Taiju softly kissed the places where Senku's tears fell, thumbs rubbing gently at his cheeks. He was feeling tired - the long day, running both to and from the airport, and then everything that had just happened now suddenly crashing into him. But he didn't want to sleep, no matter how heavy his eyes were. He wanted to talk to Senku all night, talk about their plans for tomorrow, or the next day. What inventions Senku was working on next, and how he could help. About what they would tell the school, or maybe when they would have their first date. But instead of speaking, Taiju could only tiredly kiss Senku's soft lips, loving how perfectly he could wrap his hands around Senku's entire form and envelop him completely. 

_ "A lifetime" _ , he repeated it with a low voice, a yawn overtaking him. What would a lifetime be like...? Taiju rarely ever thought past high school, not even knowing if he should attend college or what he would even try to go for... They'd probably end up staying here, once Senku's dad went up into space, but he wouldn't be up there forever. Maybe they should get a bigger bed for when that happens... and jobs... Would they ever get a place together...? Just the two of them...? Senku wanted to work for NASA or JAXA, so that may mean moving to America, but Taiju was prepared to go anywhere with Senku... though he didn't know a damn thing on how passports worked.

"I guess," Taiju started, giving a content sigh as his mind began to drift off, "I'll just have to marry you." 

And before Senku could react or reply, sleep had taken him.

Senku giggled so much at Taiju’s words and he kissed his boyfriend’s lips one more time before falling asleep. 

* * *

Hours turned to days, days to weeks, weeks to months and even months to years. Since that day that Taiju went for him with spreaded arms at the airport, they were inseparable; enjoying every bit of their new blossoming relationship, holding hands in public, kissing in every park, theater or restaurant they went, celebrating anniversaries and every Christmas together with Byakuya. 

Wasn’t it funny that if Senku had made a totally different decision that day at the airport, they wouldn’t be so happy together. A different answer on that sheet, their fates would’ve been written in different ink, but if Senku was sitting in a different universe without Taiju by his side, he would have never become complete. 

Their love was sweet as a cotton candy, colorful as the neon lights of the frenetic city streets, steady as they continue expressing their love in every single way and forgiving as they never recalled the past mistakes. 

When Senku was twenty-two years old he got accepted in an important scholarship at NASA, it was the time of his life to fully start developing his career as an important scientist and research associate; his online tutor, Xeno, helped him all the way and the blonde had already told Taiju, with only a few weeks for Senku to leave Japan, both were still looking for a way to make things work. If the ultimate option was to spend some years apart, Senku could take it and tried to visit his boyfriend at every opportunity he got.

It was a Friday night and Senku was getting inside an Italian restaurant, where Taiju had asked him to meet him there. The place was lovely, stone walls, dark blue tablecloths with white flowers in every table and a string quartet of violins that were sweetly playing like a nightingale. 

Senku looked around and smiled when he noticed his big oaf in one of the center tables, the blonde approached him and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips before sitting and opening the menu. “I had such a long day at college, I’m starving.” He took a piece of bread and munched it. “How was your day, oafy?”

Taiju's entire face brightened when he saw Senku walk into the restaurant. He had been feeling nervous the entire evening, fumbling with an item between his fingers. It wasn't a ring or anything - though, marriage had been a topic they weren't too shy to talk about, they just knew it was best to wait until Senku was done with college. But, that didn't make him feel any less nervous about the item he was hiding beneath the table. Even as Senku kissed and sat down across from him, Taiju felt nervous. 

"It was... fine," he said. Was that believable...? Probably not, he absolutely sucked at telling lies. The inquisitive look that Senku shot back at him was proof that he wasn't doing well at hiding anything. "Actually, ah, today was really busy. That's why... I couldn't chat much." He looked down once more at his hands, licking at his lips. "I was actually hoping we could talk -- I mean, I have something to show you, and also we should talk, it's--" he broke off his words with a sigh, a hand running through his hair. "J-just, close your eyes! That'll make this easier!"

Senku was slow to agree to the sudden request, but once Taiju saw that Senku had fully shut his eyes, he brought out a small booklet, placing it on top of Senku's dinner menu. 

When Senku opened his eyes, a small blue passport sat in front of him. 

"It's... just step one, I know," Taiju started with a nervous laugh, "your dad has actually been helping me jump through all the hoops to get everything in order so that I could, uh." His hand now began to rub at his neck, a cheeky grin showing, "go with you...?"

Senku held the small blue passport between his hands and he smiled cheerily. “What? Are you serious?” He brushed his wild locks away from his face as he couldn’t believe it. “I can’t believe it.” Smiles and tears felt so alike to Senku, since neither of them are strictly confined to any particular feelings; he was right now crying of pure happiness, hand covering his mouth as he was tightly holding the blue passport with the other one, hoping it wasn’t a dream. 

“Taiju, you don’t know how much this means to me.” He gave it back, it was better that his rightful owner took care of it. “Now I have to find an apartment with a bigger bed, since I don’t think we’ll fit in a small little bed.” 

The experiments started in a small bed inside Senku’s bedroom, happy months where they discovered every inch of their bodies and inner feelings and just when they became boyfriends, they always slept in a king size bed. It was no good to go a few steps back as they were now constantly looking towards the future; especially a future together. 

“I love you.” Senku said before kissing Taiju so softly on the lips. And even if years had passed since the secret between four walls, Senku still cherished every single kiss that they shared in public. 

With the experiments Senku fell in love the way someone falls asleep: slowly, and then all at once.

  
  


_ Forever is a long time; but I wouldn’t mind spending it by your side. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. We appreciate all your kudos and comments.
> 
> Join us in our TKS Discord server! All ships are welcome and we have events all year long as well as a lovely community!  
> https://discord.gg/VVBKFE


End file.
